


Lo Único Cálido y Hermoso

by Nienna0410



Series: Till break of day [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienna0410/pseuds/Nienna0410
Summary: Traducción del fic “One Warm Beautiful Thing” de Minx, y secuela de “Hasta el amanecer”. La relación de Harry y Severus comienza a sufrir amenazas tanto internas como externas. SNARRY.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Till break of day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996210
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Lo Único Cálido y Hermoso

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Warm Beautiful Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877359) by Minx [archived by [ISF_Archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISF_Archivist/pseuds/ISF_Archivist)]. 



**Título: One Warm Beautiful Thing.**

**Autora: Minx**

**Resumen: Secuela de “Till break of day” (“Hasta el amanecer”). La relación de Harry y Severus comienza a sufrir amenazas tanto internas como externas. Recomiendo leer la precuela, ya que si no os vais a perder un poco en esta historia.**

**Por cierto, hay otras dos precuelas, que son “Lost Feeling” y “Dead Till I be with him”, que no tenía en mente traducir porque son un Severus/Remus y Sirius/Remus, respectivamente, pero si alguien quiere que las traduzca, no me importa. Sería para complementar estas historias.**

**La historia es una traducción del fic de la autora Minx, que podéis encontrar aquí: https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/7877359**

**ONE WARM BEAUTIFUL THING**

Severus Snape llamó a la puerta del piso de Harry Potter, más enfadado a cada segundo que pasaba. Escuchó pasos que se acercaban al otro lado de la puerta y se preparó para comenzar una diatriba mordaz. Cuando la puerta se abrió, tuvo que dejar a un lado todo lo que pensaba decir.

—Oh, profesor Snape. Adelante —dijo la compañera de piso de Harry, Amaryll Canasta.

—Creía que era Harry. —La siguió hasta la sala de estar.

—Oh, está dormido.

—Ya lo veo.

Snape se sentó en el sofá y Canasta le lanzó una mirada de desconcierto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Esperando a que Harry se despierte —Se abstuvo de agregar un: _qué crees que estoy haciendo, imbécil_. Tenía que comportarse.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Por qué no entras en su habitación? Estoy segura de que no le importará. Es la puerta de la izquierda —sugirió, mientras soltaba una risita—. Ha estado hablando de tu visita durante días.

Snape parpadeó.

—¿Lo ha hecho?

—Bueno, lleva diciendo desde la semana pasada: “Acuérdate que Severus vendrá dentro de seis días”, “Severus estará aquí dentro de cinco días”, “Severus vendrá dentro...”

El mayor la interrumpió antes de que continuara con los últimos cuatro días.

—Ya veo. Así que me estás sugiriendo que entre en su habitación. Así como así.

—Bueno, sí.

—¿No hay barreras de protección en su puerta? —Se estaba cabreando de nuevo.

La chica rio.

—¿Por qué habría de tenerlas?

—¿Por qué no...? Tendremos esa discusión en particular más tarde, señorita Canasta.

Acto seguido se acercó a la puerta que ella le había indicado antes, echando humo. Abrió la puerta de golpe y se detuvo. Harry estaba acostado de lado, hecho un ovillo, con el cabello aún más despeinado de lo normal, vestido con unos jeans y una camiseta. Sus gafas descansaban sobre la mesita de noche. Snape suspiró, entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él en silencio. Se sentó en la cama y tocó el suave cabello, apartándolo de la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Trazó la cicatriz con suavidad, y Harry se revolvió bajo su toque.

—¿Sev? —El chico abrió los ojos—. Oh. Me he quedado dormido.

—Aparentemente. No me gustaría pensar que este es tu estado de vigilia.

—Eh... ¿Cómo has entrado? —preguntó el joven mientras bostezaba y se desperezaba. 

—La señorita Canasta me abrió la puerta. Pero aparentemente podría haber entrado de forma sencilla incluso si ella no hubiera estado aquí. ¡Harry! —Su rabia había aumentado de nuevo—, ¿acaso has olvidado por completo todo lo que aprendiste? ¿Por qué no hay hechizos de protección incluso a cien metros de este lugar?

El ojiverde parpadeó y se frotó los ojos, incorporándose en la cama.

—No creía que fueran necesarios.

—No creías... —El hombre se detuvo y respiró hondo—. Te recomiendo encarecidamente que coloques un conjunto de protecciones lo antes posible. Te ayudaré, si quieres. Todavía hay poderosos magos oscuros a quienes les encantaría deshacerse de ti.

—¿Hay protecciones en tu casa? Porque yo no he notado ninguna.

—Están desconectadas para ti —contestó Snape, mirando sus propias manos de repente.

—¿Desde cuándo? —El joven hizo una pequeña pausa. —Me aparecí en tu casa para cenar en noviembre sin ningún problema.

—Las desbloqueé para ti cuando me mudé a la casa.

—¿En JUNIO? —Harry sonrió de repente—. Ay, Sev, idiota.

Snape lo fulminó con la mirada, pero el irritante chico no borró su sonrisa, aunque lo compensó trepando al regazo del pocionista; Harry no había tardado mucho en darse cuenta de cuánto disfrutaba Snape de que hiciera eso. El mayor suspiró y envolvió al ojiverde entre sus brazos, quien lo besó casi con timidez. Severus abrió la boca y deslizó su lengua por los labios de Harry; un repentino destello de excitación lo recorrió y gimió. Apenas un segundo después, el chico comenzó a restregarse ansiosamente contra él. El exprofesor deslizó su mano por debajo de la camiseta de Harry y acarició el vientre plano y el pecho esculpido, deleitándose por la forma en que los duros músculos temblaban bajo su toque. Jaló de la camiseta, y el ojiverde se movió lo suficiente para que Snape se la quitara. El mayor se quedó mirando fijamente el cuerpo que había quedado expuesto; el maldito chico estaba sonriendo de nuevo con suficiencia. Snape tiró de Harry para darle otro beso, usando su mano libre para acariciar ese cuerpo tentador, y dejando que ésta vagara hacia abajo, tocando el bulto que se intuía en los jeans del joven. El ojiverde soltó un gemido, mientras el mayor desabotonaba sus pantalones, dándose cuenta de que no lleva ropa interior. 

—Buen chico —murmuró al oído de Harry, agarrando su polla desnuda y acariciándola. 

—No… —El ojiverde agarró su muñeca.

Snape mordió la oreja de Harry.

—¿No quieres correrte? ¿Acostado aquí en mi regazo, medio desnudo entre mis brazos? —Harry gimió de nuevo, mientras Snape rozaba la goteante cabeza con su pulgar, para después rodear la erección con su puño lentamente—. ¿Con esta hermosa polla asomándose por tus pantalones? —Aceleró sus movimientos; la cabeza de Harry cayó hacia atrás, dejando expuesta su pálida garganta, la cual Snape chupó y mordió con entusiasmo. El hombre apretó la erección caliente, la bombeó y jugueteó con ella. Harry no podía parar de gemir. Snape susurró—: Te vas a correr, te guste o no. Pero te gustará —Su mano se movió aún más rápido, hasta que al fin sintió como el ojiverde se tensaba entre sus brazos, mientras la polla del chico palpitaba en su mano y el espeso fluido brotaba sin parar. El cuerpo de Harry se debilitó de repente, y Snape acercó al otro hombre hacia él cuidadosamente, besándolo, y recostándolo después en la cama. Se quitó la ropa y terminó de desvestir al chico.

—Entonces, supongo que todavía no saldremos a cenar —comentó Harry cuando recuperó el aliento.

—Te daré de comer más tarde, Potter —dijo, besando la boca rosada y mordiendo los suaves labios—. “Ahora, por el amor de Dios, callaos y dejadme amar.”

A Harry le tomó un segundo comprenderlo, pero cuando cayó en la cuenta respondió:

—“Morimos y resurgimos inmutables, y gracias a este amor demostramos ser misteriosos”. ***** Oye, creo que me estoy poniendo duro de nuevo. ******

Los jóvenes de dieciocho años eran criaturas verdaderamente maravillosas. Snape se alejó un poco y abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche.

—No, yo… —exclamó Harry desesperadamente al ver lo que estaba haciendo el hombre.

—Pero bueno. Bueno, bueno, bueno —dijo Snape mirando el contenido del cajón, mientras el ojiverde enterraba su cabeza en la almohada—. ¿Le importaría explicar este objeto en particular, Sr. Potter?

—Glnl —respondió Harry contra la almohada.

El mayor acarició la hermosa espalda musculosa.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó dando la vuelta a Harry, pero el joven no soltó la almohada. Snape se la quitó de la cara; disfrutaba ver al chico sonrojado, y esto prometía ser un buen espectáculo. 

—Me sentía solo —respondió el moreno mirándolo desafiante—. Es tu culpa, ¿sabes? Estuvimos sin hacerlo desde el verano hasta hace tres semanas. ¡Tengo dieciocho años! ¿Qué esperabas?

Snape lo besó con fuerza.

—¿Así que usaste este encantador instrumento en.... ti mismo? —La imagen era asombrosamente excitante.

—Bueno, sí. ¿Qué creías? No es como si hubiera tenido un desfile de gente pasando por aquí.

El ojinegro encontró eso sumamente reconfortante. Pasó su mano sobre el pecho firme, pellizcando los pezones para apaciguar a Harry.

—Qué interesante. —El mayor se incorporó, apoyándose contra el cabecero de la cama—. Acuéstate sobre mis piernas.

—¿En tu regazo de nuevo? ¿Por qué? —Harry de repente empezó a sospechar—. ¿Me vas a azotar?

—Solicitaste disciplina una vez.

Eso lo apaciguó. Se acostó obedientemente, de espaldas al mayor, con su firme trasero sobre las piernas de Snape. El ojinegro acarició las redondeadas nalgas con avidez, separando las piernas de Harry y rozando sus testículos hasta llegar a su abertura. Harry gimió y trató de separar aún más sus piernas. Snape se mordió el labio mientras aplicaba lubricante al vibrador que había sacado del cajón, con el chico retorciéndose contra su regazo. Detuvo su movimiento colocando una mano sobre su trasero pecaminoso y deslizó el vibrador lentamente a través de su entrada. Harry gruñó, pero se apretó aún más contra él, con su renovada erección presionando contra sus piernas. La cara sonrojada del chico se volvió hacia un lado y sus labios se separaron. Snape pasó sus dedos por la seductora boca y una lengua rosada salió disparada y le lamió los dedos.

El mayor comenzó a mover el vibrador hacia adentro y hacia afuera lentamente.

—¿Es esto lo que te harías a ti mismo? —preguntó, acelerando el ritmo—. ¿O quizás esto? —Lo movió de un lado a otro. Harry soltó un gemido contra los dedos que aun continuaba succionando—. ¿O esto otro? —sugirió Snape mientras encendía el aparato. El ojiverde ahogó su aullido aplastando su cara contra la sábana.

La realidad era aún más excitante que la imaginación. La polla de Snape, presionada entre su propio estómago y el costado de Harry, ya estaba goteando.

>>Tienes un aspecto completamente libertino tumbado sobre mí como un festín, con ese trasero redondo con este… —Dio un giro al vibrador—, …sobresaliendo. Sí, bastante pervertido. —Empujó el vibrador hacia adentro y hacia afuera, cambiando ligeramente el ángulo con cada empuje. Los movimientos eran lo suficientemente erráticos como para evitar que Harry se corriera, y siguieron, sin parar, manteniéndolo al borde de la culminación. Ambos hombres estaban gimiendo. Ver a Harry aproximándose al borde del orgasmo, con los ojos cerrados y la boca todavía lamiendo perezosamente sus dedos, estaba volviendo loco al mayor. El hombre retiró la mano a regañadientes de la deliciosa boca, la puso debajo de la cadera de Harry y lo instó a subir. Luego rodeó con su mano la polla de Harry, tirando de ella repetidamente mientras deslizaba el vibrador y lo inclinaba ligeramente, cambiando el ángulo. El ojiverde gritó cuando empezó a correrse. Su orgasmo pareció durar una eternidad, con el vibrador logrando prolongarlo aún más, hasta que cayó exhausto finalmente, de nuevo sobre las piernas de Snape.

Respirando pesadamente, el mayor sacó con cuidado el vibrador, tocó la espalda y el trasero sudorosos de Harry y lo empujó con insistencia. Obedientemente, _Snape apreciaba cuando Harry estaba en este humor complaciente_ , el otro hombre se bajó de su regazo y se acostó boca abajo en la cama mientras Snape untaba más lubricante sobre su erección, ahora casi dolorosamente dura. Cuando el chico abrió las piernas de manera tentadora, el pocionista tuvo que cerrar los ojos para evitar correrse. Luego se colocó sobre su amante y se hundió de un golpe en el calor apretado. Harry se tensó debajo de él; Snape se obligó a permanecer quieto hasta que sintió el estrecho trasero relajarse a su alrededor, momento el que empezó a empujar vigorosamente. El joven gimió y se apartó, volviendo a introducirse él mismo. Animado, Snape empujó aún más fuerte, agarrando los hombros de Harry y mordiendo su cuello, aspirando su aroma a hierba recién cortada. Quería fundirse con esa piel suave y de color crema, con los firmes músculos que se encontraban bajo él. Quería aferrarse a ese momento en el que estaba unido a su amante, enterrado dentro de él, follándolo...

Su orgasmo lo golpeó como un terremoto, haciendo que se sacudiera mientras el placer recorría todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar a sus testículos y su polla, explotando. Dio un último empujón, manteniéndose en lo más profundo del joven el máximo tiempo posible. Se relajó encima de Harry, y el chico lo dejó quedarse allí por unos minutos, hasta que no pudo aguantar más su peso y comenzó a moverse. Snape rodó hacia un lado, llevando a su amante con él, de forma que quedaron haciendo la cucharita. Besó la nuca del ojiverde.

—No me has azotado.

Snape se tensó un poco.

—¿Querías que lo hiciera?

—No lo sé. —Oh, Harry probablemente se estaba sonrojando de nuevo—. Nunca… eh… me han azotado. Al menos, no así. —hizo una pequeña pausa—. Ahora que lo pienso, no me ayudó mucho cuando era pequeño.

Snape sintió una oleada de ira atravesarlo, como sucedía cada vez que pensaba en esos muggles.

>> ¿Sev? ¿Aún estás despierto?

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿quieres hacerlo?

El mayor frotó con la nariz el cabello del más joven.

—No.

Harry se giró entre sus brazos, mirando de frente al hombre.

—¿Qué pasa?

El chico era jodidamente perceptivo. Y siempre quería saber lo que sentía Snape en todo momento.

—Nada.

—Dímelo o no colocaré esas protecciones —advirtió el chico mientras le daba un cálido beso.

Ahora empleaba el chantaje emocional. Snape apretó aún más el abrazo.

—No quiero... eh… traer dolor a nuestra... —No podía completar la frase.

Afortunadamente, Harry mostró compasión y decidió abandonar el tema.

—¿Podemos comer algo? Tendremos que salir por ahí, a menos que te apetezcan plátanos y mostaza para cenar.

—Por muy apetecible que pueda resultar esa combinación para algunos miembros de esta casa, creo que preferiría invitarte a salir. — _Y presumir de estar contigo_ , pensó de repente—. Tengo entendido que hay un restaurante, Maeve's Familiar, que es bastante aceptable. —Se lo había recomendado su asistente Julian. Otro “chico sonriente” en su vida.

Ahora fue el turno de Harry de ponerse tenso.

—Sí, es bueno. Pero... es bastante lujoso. ******* ¿Estás seguro...? —No terminó la oración.

—Sí. ¿Lo estás tú? —preguntó, mirando los ojos verdes fijamente.

—Oh, sí. —El joven recibió otro cálido beso de esos labios adictivos—. Yo sólo… sigues hablando de las desventajas para mí. Pero…— el chico se sonrojó de nuevo. Snape nunca le confesaría esto a Harry, pero cuando se sonrojaba le parecía adorable, una palabra que el ojinegro nunca habría creído que se encontrara en su vocabulario—. Sabes, soy algo así como...eh… famoso.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta?

—Ja, ja. Solo... prepárate para que aparezca todo en “El Profeta” en poco tiempo.

—Bien —ronroneó Snape—, entonces todos sabrán que eres mío —respondió, besando a Harry de manera posesiva.

—Oh, Dios. Detente o nunca nos marcharemos a cenar y me desmayaré de hambre. —El ojiverde se apartó.

—Muy bien. Ya que insistes.

Ambos se limpiaron, se cambiaron y salieron a la sala principal. Amaryll gritó desde su habitación:

—¡Eh, Harry! Dos palabras: ¡encantamiento silenciador!

El sonrojo que apareció de nuevo en la cara de Harry compensó cualquier disgusto que Snape pudiera haber experimentado.

Tuvieron una cena exquisita a pesar de que la gente se quedaba en silencio al verlos y los miraban fijamente. Las repercusiones de su velada fueron casi inmediatas. En el segundo y último día de la visita de Snape, el ejemplar de “El Profeta” que una lechuza había traído venía encabezado por un artículo titulado: “Pareja Inimaginable al Descubierto.” Harry lo leyó con consternación mientras tomaba el té de la mañana.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esa misma mañana, en la residencia Black / Lupin:

—¡AAAAGGGGGHHHH!

Remus Lupin bajó corriendo las escaleras empapado, amarrando una toalla alrededor de su cintura y con su varita en su mano. Voló por el pasillo hasta detenerse en la cocina. Había esperado encontrar a Sirius siendo víctima de un tardío ataque de un Mortífago, o como mínimo siendo destripado por un cuchillo, pero, en lugar de eso, vio al hombre de pie junto a una taza de té volcada y sosteniendo un periódico. Se acercó con cautela.

—¿Sirius? —Podría ser que el moreno estuviera teniendo un flashback. Sirius nunca había tenido uno, pero su amante era un hombre de muchas sorpresas.

—Lunático, es esto... esto... ¡MÍRALO! —Sirius colocó el ejemplar de “El Profeta” en la cara de Remus. El hombre lobo posó sus ojos sobre él.

—Oh —Había una foto de Harry y Snape cenando; en la imagen se podía observar cómo ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada del otro. Vio que Harry se acercaba al mayor y tomaba la mano de éste entre las suyas—. Siri, sabías que estaban juntos. —En realidad, el comportamiento que se mostraba en la foto era bastante discreto, excepto por las miradas que se estaban lanzando.

—Sí, pero es... escucha esto. “Harry Potter tiene una aventura con su antiguo profesor y ex Mortífago Severus Snape. Algunas fuentes dicen que los dos han estado saliendo en secreto desde la época escolar de Potter. Fueron vistos juntos por primera vez en público a principios de noviembre, cuando Snape asistió a uno de los partidos de Quidditch en los que jugaba Potter. Más recientemente, la pareja ha sido divisada en el nuevo restaurante de moda _Maeve´s Familiar_. Una fuente de Whiztel, lugar donde trabaja Snape, afirma que el exprofesor se cogió varios días libres durante el Día de San Valentín para estar con Potter. `Todos pensamos que era bastante romántico´, dice un compañero del pocionista, `y cuando regresó al trabajo seguía sonriendo a la gente´. Algunos especulan que Potter puede haber recibido alguna influencia del estilo de vida de su padrino, Sirius Black, convicto fugado, que cohabita con el hombre lobo y ex maestro de Hogwarts, Remus Lupin. Ambos hombres fueron indultados por crímenes no especificados tras la derrota de Voldemort.” ¡Como si alguna vez hubiéramos cometido algún delito en primer lugar! Así que también nos han expuesto a nosotros.

—¿Eso te molesta?

—NO. Pero tú… —Sirius apartó los ojos del papel—. El hombre lobo más reservado del mundo...

—No porque me avergüence, sino porque no es asunto de nadie más —afirmó, tocando el hombro del animago—. Déjalo, Siri. Las personas que conocen a Harry y Severus ya saben la verdad.

Sirius suspiró.

—Sí, pero... ¿qué pasa con esta parte? “Otros afirman que Snape pudo haber iniciado una relación inapropiada con Potter cuando el Niño que Vivió aún estaba en Hogwarts...” Lunático, eso es... eso es repugnante. Si creyera que él hubiera hecho eso, yo... yo... —balbuceó incoherentemente.

Remus comenzó a secarse el cabello con la toalla.

—Sirius, por favor. Cálmate —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Puedo ir a vestirme ahora?

Sirius apartó los ojos del papel de nuevo y miró a Remus, quien disfrutó el instante en el que su pareja se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo.

—No.

El periódico cayó, olvidado, al suelo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la residencia Granger / Weasley:

—¡HERM! —Ron escupió su té.

Hermione soltó su tostada. A Ron siempre le molestaba algo de lo que leía cada día en El Profeta.

—Francamente, no sé por qué nos suscribimos... —El pelirrojo levantó el periódico y le enseñó la noticia que le había hecho proferir aquel grito—. Oh —La chica miró más de cerca la fotografía. Snape estaba agarrando la mano de Harry y deslizando su pulgar sobre la palma del joven—. Eso es realmente… dulce. —Le quitó el periódico a Ron y comenzó a leer—. ¡Dios!

—¿Qué? —El pelirrojo intentó recuperar el ejemplar de El Profeta, pero Hermione lo evitó.

—Habla un poco de cómo Snape abusaba de Harry cuando estábamos en la escuela.

—¡QUÉ! —Ron parecía furioso—. ¡Lo voy a matar!

—No, idiota, se han inventado esa parte. Pero esto es lo que dice: 'Snape pudo haber iniciado una relación inapropiada con Potter cuando el Niño que Vivió estaba aún en Hogwarts. Un ex alumno de la asignatura de Pociones que Snape impartía a Potter en el castillo afirma que el exprofesor “siempre miraba de forma lasciva a Potter y le daba un trato más favorable que al resto de estudiantes”. Ese tiene que ser Malfoy. Imbécil. Oh, espera, parece que mejora un poco: 'Otros ex compañeros de clase, sin embargo, se sorprendieron por estas acusaciones. Dean Thomas' – Bien hecho, Dean. ¿Por qué nadie se puso en contacto con nosotros? – 'dice: “Nunca observé ni escuché nada acerca de ninguna irregularidad o comportamiento inapropiado entre los dos, y estuve viviendo con Harry durante siete años. Puede que no me guste el profesor Snape, pero siempre he valorado su integridad tanto a nivel personal como profesional”. El director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, también afirma que no tuvo lugar ningún abuso durante la época escolar de Potter'. Maravilloso, eso hace que parezca que Snape está abusando de él ahora —La chica bajó el periódico—. Recuérdame que envíe a Dean una carta de agradecimiento.

Ron le arrebató el periódico. En la foto que aparecía en el artículo, Harry estaba mirando fijamente a Snape. Ron reconoció esa mirada; era la misma que Hermione le daba alguna que otra vez, cuando estaba completamente relajada y feliz.

—Oh, diablos. Realmente ama al bastardo grasiento.

Hermione solo sonrió.

Ron reanudó la lectura.

—Maldita sea, han conseguido una declaración de Whippet. `La entrenadora de Quidditch de Potter, Winifred Whippet, emitió la siguiente declaración: “Se espera que el señor Potter, como miembro de las Avispas de Wimbourne, mantenga ciertos valores morales y éticos. Si viola esos valores, nos veremos en la obligación de acabar con su contrato”. Sin embargo, no todas las Avispas parecen estar de acuerdo con el punto de vista de Whippet; una compañera de equipo comentó: “A Whippet simplemente no le cae bien Snape. Harry podría estar follándose a una persona diferente cada noche y Whippet no le diría nada. Me parece muy triste que ella no pueda aceptar que Harry es feliz con Snape”. Asimismo, otro compañero declaró: “En lo que a mí respecta, siempre que cumpla con sus entrenamientos y esté listo para jugar, puede hacer lo que quiera en su tiempo libre”. Los abogados del equipo han confirmado que no se va a llevar a cabo ninguna investigación sobre el asunto Potter-Snape. Ni Potter ni Snape han podido ser contactados para hacer alguna declaración al respecto de todo el revuelo formado´. Hermione, creo que deberíamos presentarnos en el próximo partido para darle a Harry algo de apoyo moral.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De vuelta en el piso Potter / Canasta:

—¿”Ni Potter ni Snape han podido ser contactados para hacer alguna declaración al respecto de todo el revuelo formado”? ¡Ni siquiera han intentado ponerse en contacto conmigo! —exclamó Harry mientras paseaba de un lado a otro.

—Harry —Severus todavía estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina—. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta de este artículo?

—¿Aparte de la foto? —El ojiverde lo miró fijamente. ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué parecía tan idiota cada vez que estaba cerca de Snape?—. Pues verás, quizá la respuesta arrogante de Whippet, o ese repugnante comentario de Malfoy -ni se te ocurra decir nada; tú también sabes que ha sido Malfoy el que ha dicho eso- , o, no sé, ¿podría ser el hecho de que te han calumniado de una forma horrible?

—Mm. Tienes razón, me ha molestado la insinuación de que estuve sonriendo. Tendré que hablar seriamente con Julian.

Harry agradeció el intento del hombre de mejorar su estado de ánimo.

—Creo que necesito ponerme en contacto con El Profeta y dar una declaración. O… —se detuvo al lado de Severus. Era toda una novedad tener que bajar la cabeza para mirar al mayor—. Podríamos ofrecerles una declaración conjunta.

El ojinegro rodeó con su brazo la cintura de Harry.

—¿Y qué les diremos exactamente? ¿Sí, he estado planeando follarme a Harry Potter desde que tenía dieciséis años? ¿O qué tal, me asaltó en mi mazmorra una noche y no aceptó un no por respuesta? En realidad, prefiero esa; Es bastante precisa —dijo mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra el pecho del chico.

En ese momento, Amaryll entró en la cocina más dormida que despierta.

—Buenos días —Se sirvió una taza de té y le echó mucho azúcar—. Oh, el Profeta —Se lo arrancó de la mano de Harry y lo leyó detenidamente—. Bien, han escrito correctamente lo que dije. Bonita foto, por cierto.

—¡Amaryll! —Harry la miró fijamente—. ¿Has dado una declaración a El Profeta?

—Sip. Adivina cuál.

—Mi voto es por “podría estar follándose a una persona diferente cada noche y Whippet no le diría nada” —respondió Severus—. Tiene un estilo que he llegado a asociar con la señorita Canasta.

—Diez puntos para Slytherin —dijo Amaryll con entusiasmo—. No me mires así, Harry. Iban a publicar la exclusiva de todas formas. ¿Hubieras preferido que la declaración de Whippet fuera la única que apareciera? —La chica tomó un sorbo de té y continuó—: ¿Queréis mi consejo? Debéis ofrecer una entrevista a un competidor. ¿Por qué no te pones en contacto con esa periodista que trabaja en “Corazón de Bruja”?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A pesar de ser una persona completamente alocada, Amaryll en ocasiones tenía ideas sorprendentemente brillantes. El equipo de “Corazón de Bruja” estaba tan emocionado ante la perspectiva de una entrevista en exclusiva por parte de ambos hombres que el editor incluso hizo retroceder al fotógrafo cuando Harry y Severus se negaron a besarse ante la cámara. El ojiverde seguía pensando que parecía un completo idiota en la foto que aparecía en el artículo, mirando embobado a Snape estúpidamente. Snape se veía igual que siempre: reservado, severo, imponente...

—Sexy como el infierno —dijo Amaryll, mirando la revista por encima del hombro de su compañero de piso—. ¡Caray!

—Mucho ojo, Amaryll.

—Oh, claro. ¿De verdad crees que él se fijaría en alguien más que no fueras tú? —La chica le pellizcó la mejilla—. Creo que la entrevista ha salido bastante bien. La parte que más me gusta es esta: 'Corazón de Bruja: Profesor Snape, ¿qué fue lo que le atrajo de Harry?; Snape: Prefiero no responder una pregunta tan personal; CB: Quizás simplemente podría compartir con nosotros algunos de sus pensamientos sobre Harry; Snape: (levanta una ceja) (silencio).´ ¿No le dijiste que se suponía que debía cooperar con el entrevistador?

Harry rio.

—En realidad se las arregló bastante bien. ¿Has leído la parte en la que dice, “El Sr. Potter me ha aportado una felicidad inesperada”? Casi me desmayo. Yo soy el que aparece como un idiota que solo sabe balbucear.

Amaryll sonrió.

—¿Por qué? ¿Solo porque dijiste “Soy tan afortunado” como unas quince veces? De todas formas, la entrevista ha quedado muy dulce. Y esta foto es totalmente adorable. Ahora, será mejor que nos vayamos. Las Arpías de Holyhead nos esperan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whippet siempre los hacía llegar tres horas antes de cada partido para poder regañarlos a fondo. Harry temía enfrentarse a ella ahora; su humor había empeorado aún más de lo habitual desde que se habían publicado los nuevos artículos sobre él y Snape. Y seguía sin descubrir quién era el que los recortaba y los pegaba en su taquilla. Al menos solo quedaban tres meses para que la temporada finalizara.

—Oye, Amaryll. —Realmente necesitaba decirle esto a la chica—. Me voy a mudar cuando acabe la temporada.

—No me sorprende realmente. —Se bajaron de sus escobas y caminaron hacia los vestuarios—. ¿Vas a buscar algún piso que esté cerca de aquí y de Whiztel?

Esperaba que no. Tenía otra idea en mente, pero todavía no quería compartirla con Amaryll, así que se encogió de hombros y evadió la pregunta. Antes de darse cuenta, Whippet le estaba gritando de nuevo. Floris ******* estaba enferma con gripe, al parecer.

—Si tuviera otras opciones, Potter, no estarías aquí. ¡Solo trata de no deshonrar al equipo, asqueroso pequeño mortífago en entrenamiento!

Harry logró no estremecerse ante las duras palabras. Después montó en su escoba y voló alto, evadiendo a las Golpeadoras de las Arpías, borrando por un momento todo de su mente, excepto la búsqueda de la Snitch. De repente la vio. Estaba allí, justo allí, si pudiera... demasiado tarde, vio la Bludger acercándose a él velozmente. Se las arregló para girar en el aire y atrapar la Snitch, pero la Bludger lo golpeó con fuerza en las costillas. Escuchó a uno de sus Cazadores gritar, pero ni siquiera vio la otra Bludger, la que le dio de lleno en la cabeza. Mientras caía de su escoba, permaneció consciente el tiempo suficiente para calcular la probabilidad que existía de que Whippet le lanzara un hechizo de levitación antes de que se estrellara en el suelo...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oscuridad.

Dolor, dolor, dolor, dolor, dolor, dolor, dolor.

Oscuridad.

Dolor. Dolor. Escuchó a alguien gemir. Una mano fría tocó suavemente su mejilla.

—Intenta beberte esto —La voz le resultaba familiar. Algo chocó suavemente contra sus labios; el líquido se deslizó por su garganta. Tragó, tosió. Dolor. Dolor. La persona estaba emitió otro quejido de nuevo—. Está bien. Está bien. Sólo un poco más —Sintió el líquido descendiendo de nuevo, pero esta vez no tosió.

Oscuridad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dolor. Abrió los ojos. Seguía sin ver nada, todo estaba oscuro. ¿Conseguirían alguna vez que esa persona se callara?

—Harry —De nuevo sintió ese toque frío en su mejilla—. Shh —Oh, así que era él mismo el que se estaba quejando—. Bebe esto —Sintió de nuevo el líquido. Volvió a tragar.

Oscuridad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dolor. Ya estaba cansado de todo esto. Evaluó su estado, algo que Madame Pomfrey le había enseñado a hacer en su sexto año por si resultaba herido en la batalla. Se había roto el tobillo derecho, varias costillas y el brazo del mismo lado por dos lugares distintos. Tenía un traumatismo severo en la cabeza, y múltiples contusiones y laceraciones. Todo ello se estaba curando bastante bien. Estaba terriblemente sediento. Chasqueó sus labios resecos y volvió a oír la voz familiar.

—Harry.

Intentó responder, pero solo logró emitir un graznido.

>>Aquí tienes un poco de agua.

Tragó con gratitud e intentó hablar de nuevo.

—Gracias. —Abrió los ojos con cautela. Ahora sí había luz y pudo ver a Severus, quien estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, sosteniendo su mano, con aspecto cansado—. ¿Dónde…?

—Estás en San Mungo. Llevas aquí tres días. Tuviste un accidente mientras jugabas al Quidditch, ¿lo recuerdas?

Harry tuvo que pensar por un instante.

—Sí. Eh… ¿Me das más agua? —Bebió de nuevo cuando Severus acercó el vaso a sus labios—. No creo que haya sido un accidente —susurró, y se volvió a dormir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dolor. Ahora todo estaba en silencio. Abrió los ojos. Severus todavía estaba allí, sentado en una silla junto a la cama. Mejor dicho, durmiendo en la silla. Harry estaba contento de que el hombre estuviera allí acompañándolo, pero deseaba que el ojinegro no fuera tan obstinado y que mirara un poco por sí mismo. Mientras lo observaba, Severus se despertó.

—Harry.

—¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo?

Los ojos del mayor se movieron; eso significaba que sí. El ojiverde suspiró.

>>¿Y tú trabajo?

—Julian se ha quedado a cargo de todo —respondió Severus mientras se ponía de pie y se estiraba—. ¿Cómo estás?

Harry volvió a realizar la evaluación de su estado. Sus heridas ya estaban curadas casi por completo.

—Bien, pero todavía me duele la cabeza.

Snape se mostró muy enfadado de repente.

—Normal. Fue una suerte que la Srta. Bell fuese capaz de desviar la Bludger ligeramente. Si no, habrías... —se interrumpió y desvió la mirada.

_Oh. OH._

—Lo siento —Se movió un poco—. ¿Todavía es hoy?

El pocionista logró sonreír.

—No, es mañana. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que te despertaste? Eso fue hace once horas. —El hombre hizo una pequeña pausa—. ¿Tienes ganas de ver a algunas personas?

_Quién... oh._

—¿A Sirius?

—Sí, tu padrino lleva dando vueltas en la sala de espera bastante tiempo. —El mayor tocó suavemente su mano—. Weasley y Granger también están ahí fuera.

—Que pase Sirius primero, por favor. Y Remus, si también está aquí.

Severus asintió y besó ligeramente la mejilla del joven. De repente, Harry escuchó como se abría la puerta.

—Snape. —Al menos Sirius había aceptado la existencia de Sev.

—Black. —El hombre hizo una pequeña pausa—. Harry también quiere verte, Remus.

El chico consiguió girar la cabeza para mirar hacia la puerta. Los tres hombres estaban de pie junto a ella, mirándose los unos a los otros.

—Dejad las peleas para otro momento, por favor —gruñó.

—¡Harry! —Sirius se acercó corriendo—. Oh, Dios, estaba tan preocupado. —Lo examinó por unos instantes—. No tienes tan mal aspecto como pensaba.

—Me siento bien, aunque un poco cansado. Oye, ¿alguien me lanzó un hechizo de levitación? Ya sabes, cuando estaba cayendo.

Hubo un silencio repentino.

>>¿Y bien?

Sirius se acercó a la ventana.

—Díselo, Lunático.

Remus suspiró.

—Sí, pero… bueno, se lanzaron hechizos de levitación, pero también hubo uno anti-levitación.

Maldición. Severus todavía estaba de pie junto a la puerta, con el rostro helado.

—¿Quién lo lanzó?

El animago estalló.

—¡No lo sabemos! ¡El maldito Ministerio no va a realizar ninguna jodida investigación al respecto!

Harry hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Silencio, Black, tus gritos infernales le están haciendo daño.

—¡No me digas qué cojones debo hacer con mi propio ahijado! ¡Si no fuera por ti, esto ni siquiera habría sucedido!

—¡Sirius! —Harry empezó a toser. Maldita sea, dolía mucho. Severus se acercó y lo acarició con cuidado, hasta que los espasmos devastadores causados por la tos cesaron—. ¿Qué diablos está pasando? ¿Alguien podría decírmelo, por favor? —Cogió de nuevo el vaso de agua y bebió—. Remus, cuéntamelo tú. Sirius, Sev, cerrad el pico.

Ambos hombres se mostraron sorprendidos, pero obedecieron la orden.

—Bien. —El licántropo se pasó la mano por la cara. Parecía exhausto—, por lo que hemos podido averiguar, las Arpías básicamente se aliaron contra ti; sus Golpeadoras te persiguieron cuando localizaste la Snitch. Eh… creemos que la Snitch tenía un encantamiento para avisar a las Golpeadoras cuando te acercaras a ella. Así que sus Cazadoras distrajeron a tus Golpeadores, y las Arpías esperaron hasta que la Snitch logró que desviaras un poco tu atención y.… atacaron; golpearon las Bludgers para se dirigieran directamente hacia tu cabeza. Uno de tus Cazadores se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y usó su escoba para intentar desviarlas. —Eso último ya lo sabía Harry porque Severus se lo había mencionado, así que asintió—. Tuvo éxito parcialmente. Eh… si no lo hubiera logrado...

Sirius no dejaba de gruñir junto a la ventana.

—Ya —dijo el ojiverde—. ¿Y los hechizos de levitación?

—Eh… varios de tus compañeros de equipo los lanzaron simultáneamente. Eso es lo que... alguien lanzó un hechizo anti-levitación sobre ti. No sabemos quién fue. Bueno, no pudimos examinar a toda la multitud y no nos permitieron hacer un Priori Incantato. Como había más hechizos de levitación que hechizos anti-levitación, caíste, pero no con tanta fuerza.

—¡Fue esa zorra de Whippet! —exclamó Sirius—. Cerda asquerosa.

Severus se movió, aun al lado de Harry.

—Black, voy a decir algo que nunca pensé que diría, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, o al menos con tu valoración de Whippet como un porcino malévolo. ********* Sin embargo, no estoy seguro de que fuera ella la que lanzó el hechizo anti-levitación.

Miró al ojiverde y le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza.

>>Aun así, ella tampoco hizo nada para ayudarte.

—Lo siento —susurró Harry y acto seguido se quedó dormido de nuevo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry se despertó con un fuerte dolor de nuevo. Estaba muy, pero que muy cansado de esa rutina que se había instaurado en su vida los últimos días. Todavía había luz, o había luz de nuevo. Gruñó y una mano le acercó un poco de agua. Era una mano diferente a la de siempre, pensaba mientras abría los ojos. 

—¿Hermione?

La chica sonrió.

—Enviamos a Snape a dormir un poco —¿Estaba hablando en plural? Se movió levemente y vio a Ron sentado al lado de su amiga, con aspecto de estar inquieto e incómodo.

—Gracias.

—Toma, bebe un poco de esto. Es un analgésico que ha preparado Snape para ti.

Bebió y se sintió mejor al instante.

—Guau. Es buenísimo.

—Sí, es conveniente estar saliendo con un Maestro de Pociones. —La chica le besó la frente—. ¡Dios, Harry!

De los ojos de la castaña comenzaron a brotar unos gruesos lagrimones, algo que Harry encontró sorprendente. Ron agarró la mano de su novia.

—Sí, Harry. Menos mal que estuviste a la altura de tu apodo.

—Lo siento. —Últimamente parecía que todo el tiempo que estaba despierto se estaba disculpando por algo. El chico hizo una pausa—. Eh, tengo hambre.

Como por arte de magia, -- _bueno, probablemente ha sido por arte de magia_ , llegó Harry a la conclusión, tras pensarlo un poco-- la puerta se abrió, y entro Severus cargando una bandeja con comida. El ojiverde se enderezó en la cama con cuidado.

—Profesor Snape, creía que estaba durmiendo —Hermione parecía preocupada.

Los ojos de Snape se movieron. _Oh, oh_.

—Sev, ¿me has lanzado un hechizo para saber lo que me está ocurriendo en todo momento? —preguntó el ojiverde, mirando la bandeja de comida—. ¡Patatas! — exclamó, mientras se le caía la baba.

—Lo que Winifred Whippet no sepa no le hará daño. —Severus se sentó en la cama, colocando la bandeja en el regazo de Harry—. Toma. —El mayor acercó un tenedor lleno de puré de patata a los labios de Harry, pero el chico apretó los dientes con fuerza, evitando que lo introdujera.

—No evadas la pregunta —murmuró.

Las cejas de Ron estaban tan alzadas que parecían que se iban a salir de su frente. Entre la visión del temible profesor de Pociones dándole de comer a su mejor amigo y escuchar a ese mismo amigo respondiéndole al temible profesor de Pociones, el pelirrojo sin duda estaba al borde sufrir una apoplejía. Harry le lanzó una mirada a su amiga.

—Vamos Ron, es hora de irnos. —Y acto seguido sacó al pelirrojo a rastras de la habitación.

—Bueno, ahora responde a mi pregunta. ¿Me has lanzado un hechizo para saber lo que me está ocurriendo en todo momento? —Harry dejó que Sev le introdujera el puré en la boca—. Oh... —Abrió la boca con impaciencia, ansiando otro bocado—. Ha pasado tanto tiempo... —Llevaba ocho meses siguiendo la dieta sin carbohidratos de Whippet—. Pero aún tienes que contestar —murmuró con la boca llena de patata y sintiéndose en el paraíso.

Severus suspiró.

—Sí. Sé cuándo estás despierto, cuando estás dormido, si te duele algo, si tienes hambre…, tu estado físico en general.

—¿Es que no hay enfermeros aquí?

—No confío en ellos —respondió Snape con otro suspiro—. Será sólo temporal. Lo quitaré cuando estés mejor.

—Quítalo ahora —ordenó Harry.

—No.

—He dicho que lo quites —repitió mientras buscaba a tientas su varita.

El ojinegro agarró su mano.

—Harry, escúchame. Por ahora, necesito saber cómo te sientes en cada momento. Desharé el hechizo cuando estés mejor.

—Ya estoy mejor. Quítalo —El chico estaba comenzando a enfadarse. Trató de respirar hondo para calmarse, pero le dolían las costillas.

—¡Harry! —Severus también se estaba enfadando—, intenta ponerte en mi lugar aunque sea solo por una vez. Tu... la persona con la que...

—Ni siquiera eres capaz de decirlo, ¿verdad? —Harry apartó la cara.

—Tu _amante_ está gravemente herido y tú... quieres protegerlo. ¿Cómo te sentirías? ¡Imagínatelo por un momento! —Snape se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por la habitación.

Harry rememoró un instante que estaba clavado en su mente.

—¡No necesito imaginármelo! Yo... ya lo viví en la última batalla.

El pocionista se mostró sorprendido.

—¿Con quién?

—Contigo, imbécil —exclamó Harry, mientras comenzaba a frotarse las sienes adoloridas—. Cuando los Mortífagos te lanzaron tres veces la maldición Cruciatus y Voldemort estuvo a punto de acabar contigo con un Avada Kedabra.

—No es lo mismo. —Severus parecía estar un poco conmocionado.

—¿Por qué diablos no lo es?

—Tú no... nosotros no estábamos...

La rabia que el ojiverde había logrado mantener bajo control hasta ese instante estalló repentinamente. 

—Bastardo. ¡Jodido bastardo!— El cristal de la mesita de noche se hizo añicos. _Maldición_. Fue vagamente consciente del ruido de pasos corriendo, acercándose por el pasillo—. ¡Cómo te atreves a asumir que sabes cómo me sentí! —Oyó otro crujido; era el cristal de una de las ventanas.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¡Snape! ¿Qué diablos le estás haciendo? —Sirius entró en la habitación con Remus justo detrás de él.

—¡Fuera, Sirius! — gritó Harry. Ron y Hermione también estaban en el pasillo, intentando ver lo que ocurría dentro de la habitación.

—¡No! ¡No te voy a dejar solo con él!

El ojiverde cogió su varita.

—¡FUERA! —exclamó fuera de sí, y una oleada de poder descontrolado los sacó a todos de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe. Se agrietaron varios cristales de otras de las ventanas que había en la sala—. ¡Maldita sea! —Fulminó a Severus con la mirada. El hombre permanecía inmóvil en el centro de la habitación—. ¡Qué demonios te pasa! —Cerró los ojos y respiró con cuidado para no hacerse daño. Tras eso, abrió los ojos y habló de una forma más calmada—. Llevo casi dos años enamorado de ti. No te atrevas a decirme que tus sentimientos son más fuertes que los míos. Dejaré que mantengas el hechizo por ahora, pero lo quitarás en cuanto salga de aquí. —De pronto se sintió muy agotado, pero aún le quedaba algo más que decir—. Siento lo del vaso. Estaba enfadado. Dios, odio sentirme indefenso.

El ojinegro emitió un ruido que sonó casi como una carcajada.

—¿Indefenso? Harry, acabas de desatar tal estallido de poder que habrías dejado conmocionados a todos los magos del país si este lugar no estuviera tan fuertemente protegido. —El mayor hizo una pausa—. ¿Dos años? —Dio un paso hacia el chico.

—Sí, idiota. ¿O cuál creías que era el motivo de toda la escena que monté en las mazmorras? —Recordó cuando se dirigió hacia allí el último día de escuela, cómo habló con Snape, el beso que le dio, cuando el hombre lo apartó… Harry suspiró.

—Creía que... bueno. Ya no tiene importancia —murmuró el mayor.

Sí la tenía, pero Harry cada vez encontraba más difícil mantener los ojos abiertos. Finalmente se cerraron contra su voluntad.

—Estoy cansado.

—Lo sé —dijo Severus en un susurro—. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes —le indicó, depositando un beso en su frente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando Harry despertó de nuevo, se sentía espectacularmente mejor. Sin ninguna duda, parte de eso tenía que ver con el hecho de que en algún momento Severus se había metido en la cama con él y estaba acurrucado junto a su cuerpo. Lupin se encontraba de pie, junto a la ventana.

—¿Remus? —Tragó secamente.

—Harry. ¿Cómo te sientes? —cuestionó el licántropo mientras se acercaba a la cama. E

—Sediento. Rompí mi vaso.

El hombre soltó una risa.

—Vaya si lo hiciste. Rompiste todos los vasos que había en la planta.

_Maldición_. Notó como Severus se estiraba detrás de él. Harry se enderezó y cogió el vaso de zumo que Remus le estaba ofreciendo.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? Quiero decir, me alegro de que estés, pero... ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—¿Desde el “accidente”? Cinco días. Y Sirius y yo todavía estamos aquí porque estamos preocupados. Eh… él está fuera. —Los ojos de Remus se dirigieron un instante hacia Severus, dándole a entender al chico por qué su padrino no estaba en la habitación.

—Parece que tiene más neuronas de las que jamás me hubiera imaginado —comentó el ojinegro. El hombre se levantó de la cama y volvió a ponerse la túnica.

—Me siento mucho mejor —dijo Harry—. Me gustaría volver a mi piso ahora.

—¿A tu piso? —preguntaron Remus y Severus al unísono.

—Sí, a mi piso. Ya sabéis, el lugar en el que vivo. —Puso sus pies en el suelo y examinó su tobillo curado. No sentía ningún dolor—. Necesito volver con el equipo. Probablemente Whippet estará enfadada de nuevo.

Se hizo el silencio. Ni el licántropo ni el pocionista lo miraban, lo que no auguraba nada bueno. 

Harry suspiró.

—Voy a suponer que, o ya no tengo piso, o Whippet logró echarme del equipo. —Se puso de pie con cautela. Se sintió un poco mareado, pero probablemente era por no haber comido.

Remus abandonó discretamente la habitación.

—Te ha echado —contestó Severus cuidadosamente—. El motivo oficial es una baja médica hasta el final de la temporada, pero se rumorea que no tienen la intención de volver a ficharte.

—Oh, lo sabía. —Probó a dar un paso—. Lo de la baja médica es bueno; eso quiere decir que aún tienen que pagarme el sueldo. Y eso también significa que tienen que cubrir la factura del hospital. —Dio otro paso—. Oye, lo estoy haciendo bastante bien. ¿Puedo buscar algo de ropa? —preguntó, ya que aún llevaba puesto el pijama del hospital—. ¿Y un baño? ¿Y algo de comida? Y ...

El ojinegro rio entre dientes.

—Sí, sí y sí.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—Necesito carbohidratos —pidió Harry unos minutos después mientras se metía en la bañera humeante—. Pan, pasta, patatas. Cualquier cosa que no sea una pechuga de pollo a la plancha.

—¿Planeas echarte a perder tan pronto?

Harry se echó una ojeada a sí mismo.

—Estoy bastante horrible, ¿no? —Había perdido mucho peso. Cuando había atisbado su rostro en el espejo por unos segundos, se había sorprendido por la forma en la que destacaban sus pómulos y por lo grandes que parecían sus ojos. Se enjabonó los brazos.

Severus estaba parado en la puerta, mirándolo.

>> ¿Sev? ¿Estás bien?

—Estás precioso —dijo el mayor en un susurro—. Vivo.

_Oh diablos._ Se hundió rápidamente en la bañera quedando completamente cubierto por el agua. Cuando volvió a emerger, el ojinegro ya se había ido. Vació la bañera y salió, notando un breve mareo, por lo que se sentó en el borde hasta que se le pasó. Miró la estantería y se dio cuenta de ahora había un pequeño montón de ropa sobre ella. Se la puso: unos pantalones negros que le quedaban anchos de la cintura y una camisa verde más holgada de lo que recordaba. Se sentía como ponerse de nuevo la ropa usada de Dudley. Por lo menos, el que había traído la ropa había recordado agregar un cinturón al montón. Cuando acabó de vestirse, regresó al dormitorio.

El joven rio. Severus había tomado literalmente lo que le había dicho; lo estaban esperando un plato de linguini, una patata asada y varias rebanadas gruesas de pan. Sirius y Remus también estaban allí, lanzando extrañas miradas al surtido de comida. Harry se sentó en la cama, cogió el plato de linguini y comenzó a devorarlo.

—Harry, antes dijiste que volverías a tu piso —comenzó el licántropo, rompiendo el silencio.

El chico asintió mientras engullía la pasta.

Sirius claramente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la calma.

—No creemos que sea una buena idea. Al menos no, hasta que descubramos quién fue el que lanzó el hechizo anti-levitación.

—Ahora tengo las protecciones colocadas.

—¿Ahora? ¡¿Ahora?! ¿No habías tenido ningún tipo de protección en todo este tiempo? —exclamó el animago indignado. Remus acarició su mano ligeramente para calmarlo.

—Eh... no. Pero ahora sí que las tengo.

—Aun así, nos gustaría que vinieras a casa con nosotros.

—O —agregó Remus con firmeza—, que te fueras a la casa de Severus. —El licántropo fulminó con la mirada a Sirius.

—Bien. O eso —murmuró su padrino a regañadientes.

Harry dio un sorbo a su zumo de calabaza. Estaba lleno y ni siquiera había tocado la patata, a la que lanzó una mirada de pesar.

—¿Sev quiere que me vaya con él?

Sirius miró fijamente por la ventana y Remus sonrió.

—¿No los has escuchado discutir sobre con quién deberías irte? —respondió el licántropo mientras su padrino gruñía.

—Quiero hablar con él. —Harry hizo una pausa—. Lamento la forma en que te eché antes —se disculpó con el animago.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso.

—Le voy a decir a Severus que entre, entonces. —Remus se puso de pie—. Vamos, Siri. No necesitas estar encima de ellos mientras hablan.

Como si fuera un cambio de guardia, Severus entró en cuanto el licántropo y el padrino del ojiverde se marcharon. Tenía un aspecto más saludable y parecía haber descansado.

—Harry —dijo el hombre, nervioso—. Quiero decirte algo.

El chico señaló un lugar junto a él en la cama. Severus se sentó y rodeó con su brazo al joven de manera vacilante. Harry se apoyó contra él y sintió al hombre relajarse. 

—¿El qué?

El ojinegro dio un beso sobre su coronilla.

—Quiero que vengas a mi casa porque yo... quiero que vengas a mi casa.

Harry reflexionó tratando de entender lo que quería decir Severus, hasta que la comprensión llegó a su mente. _Oh. Oh, bien._

—¿No quieres que vaya solo porque voy a estar más seguro allí? —preguntó, y abandonó su asiento para subirse al regazo del mayor. Los largos brazos lo envolvieron—. ¿Quieres que... viva contigo?

—Sí. Sí.— El hombre comenzó a llenar de besos su frente, mejillas y, muy suavemente, su boca.

—Me parece bien. —Le devolvió el beso a Severus—. Más que bien. Maravilloso. De hecho, quería... tenía la esperanza de mudarme cuando acabara la temporada.

Intercambiaron un beso largo y profundo, que dejó al ojiverde completamente jadeante. 

—Entonces, ¿cuándo podemos irnos de aquí?

Snape rio entre dientes.

De repente oyeron un golpe en la puerta. Antes de que Harry pudiera bajarse del regazo de Severus, ésta se abrió, y apareció Remus en el marco, mirando hacia dentro de la habitación.

—Oh, lo siento. Solo quería despedirme por ahora… no, Sirius, están ocupados. Nos vemos mañana. No, están… maldita sea. —Esto último lo dijo mientras el animago lo apartaba a un lado. El rostro de Sirius se ensombreció cuando vio a Harry rodeado por los brazos de Severus.

—Perro malo —comentó el pocionista.

Sirius gruñó y Harry estalló en carcajadas, que trató de contener cuando su padrino le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Lo siento.

—Puedo ver que te estás recuperando bastante bien, Harry, así que te dejo con... con Snape —respondió su padrino, como si le doliera decir el nombre de Severus. La pareja salió, cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

El ojiverde suspiró.

—Vamos a casa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Decidieron viajar por la Red Flu, ya que Harry no estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para aparecerse. Cuando llegaron ya estaba atardeciendo, y el joven estaba cansado de nuevo. Severus lo acomodó en su enorme cama (la cama de ambos ahora) con un plato de galletas de chocolate, y se sentó junto a él con un montón de papeles.

—¿Trabajo? —preguntó Harry, paladeando su galleta.

—Mm, sí —respondió el ojinegro mientras señalaba algo en uno de sus papeles—. Tengo que ir mañana.

—Sí, ya intuía que volverías. ¿Qué es lo que se traen entre manos Sirius y Remus? ¿Por qué dijeron que nos veríamos mañana?

—Van a continuar investigando un poco más durante el día y vendrán a cenar, si todo va bien —contestó Severus mirándolo fijamente.

Socializar con su amante y su padrino, quienes se odiaban el uno al otro. Y con el amante de su padrino, que también era el ex amante de su amante... Le dolía la cabeza de nuevo solo de pensarlo.

—¿Sirius y tú os vais a gritar el uno al otro como siempre?

—Por favor, yo no grito. Ese es el trabajo de tu padrino.

Harry le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad.

El mayor emitió un suspiro.

—Creo que podremos concertar un alto el fuego temporal.

—Bien. De acuerdo entonces. —Los ojos de Harry se estaban cerrando. El joven se deslizó hacia abajo en la cama, poniéndose cómodo para dormir, y Severus rescató el plato y besó suavemente su cicatriz—. Buenas noches…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry estuvo durmiendo hasta media mañana. Pasó el día subiendo y bajando las escaleras con el objetivo de fortalecer sus piernas, comiendo y leyendo todos los diarios de “El Profeta” que se habían ido acumulando durante su estadía en San Mungo. Estaba asombrado por el alboroto que parecía haber causado su caída. “El niño que vivió lo vuelve a hacer”; “Los rumores que circulan sobre el accidente de Potter”; “Algunos descartan accidente y afirman intento de asesinato”; y el periódico de hoy, “Potter recuperándose en la casa de su amante”. Decidió leer ese último.

“Tras una caída casi fatal hace una semana durante un partido contra las Arpías de Holyhead, el buscador de reserva de las Avispas de Wimbourne, Harry Potter, ha sido dado de alta en San Mungo y sabemos que se está recuperando en la casa de su amante y ex profesor de Hogwarts _\--¿por qué diablos siguieron diciendo eso?--_ , Severus Snape. Continúan circulando diversidad de rumores sobre la caída; Las especulaciones de que un nuevo mago oscuro tiene a Potter en la mira se están propagando de forma desenfrenada, mientras que otros afirman que la nueva relación de Potter es la culpable” _¿QUÉ?_

“Según afirma el segundo grupo, Potter pudo ser atacado por activistas enfadados por su romance con un ex mortífago. Ayer, Floris Thrimblemere, la buscadora a la que Potter estaba sustituyendo en el partido, alegó que era ella el objetivo previsto y dijo: ˋHa sido terrible que Harry haya quedado atrapado en medio de una disputa entre las Arpías y yo´ De acuerdo con Thrimblemere, algunas jugadoras de las Arpías todavía se muestran resentidas por su espectacular captura de la Snitch en un partido del año pasado, que dio como resultado una victoria de las Avispas en el último segundo.”

“Esta mañana temprano, el Departamento de Juegos Mágicos y Deportes del Ministerio de Magia emitió un comunicado reiterando su negativa a iniciar una investigación, a pesar de las demandas de algunos de los compañeros de equipo de Potter y sus amigos. Las Arpías han sido multadas con diez galeones por 'juego imprudente' por parte de la División británica de la Asociación Internacional de Quidditch. La entrenadora de las Avispas, Winifred Whippet, no ha emitido ningún comentario, pero un jugador del equipo ha afirmado que ˋEstá eufórica. Siempre ha odiado a Potter´. La directiva de las Avispas ha confirmado hoy que Potter estará de baja médica hasta el final de la temporada.”

Harry dejó caer el periódico a un lado de la cama, se comió otra galleta y se durmió.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se despertó con la sensación de que Severus estaba en la casa. Entonces oyó agua corriendo. _Hmm_... Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño. Su amante estaba en la ducha, como había imaginado. Harry se quitó la ropa rápidamente, puso las gafas sobre el lavabo y asomó la cabeza por la cortina.

—¿Puedo unirme?

—Sería un placer —respondió el hombre, atrayendo a Harry a sus brazos y besándolo profundamente—. Como pareces estar limpio, supongo que tienes otras intenciones para esta pequeña visita.

—No tan pequeña —dijo Harry, presionando su erección contra la pierna de Severus.

—Retiro lo dicho. —El mayor pasó sus manos por los hombros de Harry, las bajó por sus brazos y agarró las del joven. Se llevó una de ellas a la boca y lamió los dedos del ojiverde lentamente. La expresión de intensa concentración en el rostro de Severus hizo que Harry se estremeciera. El chico apartó la mano de la boca del mayor y tocó el pecho del hombre, acariciando los pezones duros y descendiéndola hasta el vientre plano. Severus lo besó de nuevo, mordiendo sus labios, y Harry rodeó con su mano la erección del otro y comenzó a bombearla lentamente, moviéndose ligeramente para que el chorro de agua tibia rociara su mano, junto con la polla que sostenía. Mientras acariciaba la caliente erección, frotó la punta contra su abdomen. Severus gimió y mordió la oreja de Harry, pasando su lengua por el lóbulo.

El ojiverde desplazó su mano libre hasta alcanzar el trasero del mayor, comenzando a acariciarlo y recibiendo otro gemido como recompensa. Suavemente introdujo sus dedos entre las firmes nalgas; Severus abrió más las piernas, y Harry tocó la abertura, frotándola ligeramente. La cabeza del mayor cayó sobre su hombro, y sintió un mordisco en el cuello. El chico empujó hacia dentro su dedo explorador solo una fracción, para luego continuar introduciéndose más profundamente cuando sintió la polla del ojinegro sacudiéndose en su mano.

—Sí... —Escuchó el susurro caliente contra su garganta. Su dedo se deslizó completamente dentro, y comenzó a moverlo dentro y fuera del estrecho canal, todavía bombeando la palpitante erección de Severus con la otra mano. El mayor agarró las caderas de Harry y lo acercó más a él, empujando su polla contra el vientre del joven. Harry introdujo otro dedo. Podía sentir que Severus estaba muy cerca, mientras las manos en sus caderas se clavaban aún más en ellas. El chico fue aumentando paulatinamente la velocidad de sus caricias, bombeando fuertemente y deslizando sus dedos dentro y fuera del trasero del hombre, hasta que finalmente presionó la pequeña y dura protuberancia dentro del mayor. Severus le besó la boca con tanta fuerza que casi le dolió, mientras se corría con un grito ahogado, derramándose sobre la mano y el estómago de Harry. El chico retiró sus dedos con cuidado y abrazó a su amante, que se apoyó sobre él por un instante.

—Te deseo —susurró Harry, frotándose de nuevo contra el muslo de Severus.

—Oh, sí —respondió el hombre con un ronroneo bajo, que sonaba tanto saciado como excitado—. ¿Aquí? —preguntó mientras se giraba y miraba a la pared cubierta de gotas de agua.

Este fue otro de los momentos en los que Harry odió ser más bajo que su pareja.

—No, no puedo… —Se apretó contra la espalda del mayor para mostrárselo—. Vamos a... —se interrumpió mientras cerraba el grifo y sacaba al hombre de la ducha. Acto seguido, cogió las toallas que se encontraban colgadas junto al lavabo y las arrojó sobre la mullida alfombra de baño.

—Muy ingenioso, Sr. Potter. —Severus se arrodilló, con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos cruzados. Harry gimió al ver a su amante en esa posición, esperando ser follado. Abrió el botiquín de un tirón, encontrándose con una hilera de frascos sin etiquetar.

—Eh...

—Segundo estante, el cuarto frasco empezando por la derecha, color azul oscuro —indicó el ojinegro.

_Bien_. Harry se propuso tratar de interrumpir los procesos lógicos de pensamiento de Severus. Se arrodilló detrás del otro hombre y comenzó a acariciar el trasero redondeado. El ojinegro se estremeció bajo sus manos. El joven se inclinó hacia adelante y mordió una de las firmes nalgas, abriéndose camino hacia la abertura. El mayor tembló de anticipación. Harry sacó la lengua y tanteó la entrada de Severus, lamiendo primero con firmeza, después ligeramente y, por último, con firmeza de nuevo. El hombre empujó hacia atrás intentando incrementar la caricia del menor, pero Harry lo agarró por las caderas y lo mantuvo quieto en el sitio mientras continuaba lamiendo y sondeando la abertura.

Cuando su amante comenzó a gemir, Harry descendió su lengua, lamiendo los testículos, metiéndolos en su boca con delicadeza. Severus dejó escapar un grito ahogado. Mientras seguía lamiendo los testículos del hombre, Harry puso un poco de lubricante en su mano y lo frotó por encima y por dentro de la abertura del mayor, metiendo dos dedos con cuidado, e introduciendo otro poco tiempo después. El jadeo de Severus logró que Harry se endureciera aún más. El joven se retiró, untó más lubricante sobre su polla y se presionó contra la relajada entrada. Su erección se hundió lentamente en el calor acogedor. El ojinegro se movía debajo de él, tratando de empujar hacia atrás. Harry se retiró y volvió a entrar tan lentamente como pudo hasta que estuvo completamente dentro.

Se quedaron quietos un minuto, completamente en silencio salvo por la respiración alterada de ambos; tras reponerse un poco, Harry comenzó a embestir. Rodeó la polla del ojinegro, erecta una vez más, con su mano y la acarició al compás de sus movimientos. Tener a su amante bajo él, bajo su control, era asombrosamente emocionante. El mayor había girado la cabeza de forma que ahora su mejilla descansaba sobre su brazo, y Harry podía verlo de perfil, con su cabello mojado serpenteando sobre su rostro. El joven se inclinó hacia adelante y apartó los mechones, deslizando sus dedos por la mejilla caliente para llegar a los labios entreabiertos, y, tras eso, descender por el elegante cuello, y por la larga curva de la columna, hasta agarrar la cadera de Severus y embestir con más fuerza.

—Oh ... —emitió el otro suavemente—. Sí. —Harry rozó con su pulgar la cabeza húmeda de la polla de Severus, provocándola, antes de reanudar sus movimientos constantes. El apretado trasero del hombre lo aprisionaba en cada embestida. Se mordió el labio para contener el orgasmo que sentía a punto de estallar y bombeó la erección de su amante aún más rápido. Oyó un ruido, y Harry se dio cuenta de que era él mismo, gimiendo. Se salió ligeramente y empujó de nuevo, siendo recompensado por un grito del ojinegro. Harry repitió la acción, luchando por controlarse mientras embestía hacia adentro y hacia afuera, una y otra vez. Severus se tensó súbitamente debajo de él; Harry sintió un calor que le cubrió a la mano y que el trasero lo apretaba con más fuerza. Esperó a que el mayor se relajara, acariciando tranquilamente la polla semi-erecta, y luego agarró las caderas del hombre y lo folló con fuerza, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que lo embargaban. Estaba inclinado sobre la espalda de su amante, mordiendo su hombro, cuando explotó de deseo y éxtasis.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oscuridad.

—¿Harry? ¿Harry?

Se despertó de golpe, y se dio cuenta de se había derrumbado –desmayado--, sobre la espalda de Severus. Salió del mayor cuidadosamente, y se dejó caer a un lado.

—Oh. Oh, guau. Oh, guau.

El ojinegro se había girado hacia su lado y lo miraba con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido.

Se besaron.

—Oh, sí. Oh, guau. Guau. —Lo asaltó una duda repentina—. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve…?

—Sólo un minuto o dos —respondió Severus, estirándose—. Ahora necesito otra ducha. Maldita sea, Potter.

—Bueno, yo también necesito otra ducha, ¿sabes? —sonrió el joven.

—Contrólate, muchacho. Tu padrino llegará pronto. No quiero que irrumpa aquí cuando te escuche gritar. —Severus se puso de pie y volvió a meterse en la ducha.

El ojiverde se unió a él.

—¿Crees que me harías gritar? —preguntó mientras se enjabonaba enérgicamente.

—Sí. Tengo un arma secreta.

Harry miró hacia abajo.

—Oh, sí, la tienes. Pero creo que hay que cargarla.

—Mocoso. Me refería a esto —respondió mientras comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas con sus largos dedos.

Harry no podía parar de gritar y reír nerviosamente.

—Está bien, tú ganas. —Se enjuagó y abandonó la ducha de un salto, seguido por su amante—. ¿Hay ropa mía aquí? —preguntó, ya que ese día había vuelto a ponerse la ropa del hospital.

Los ojos de Severus se movieron ligeramente. ¿Habría planeado el hombre mantenerlo desnudo?

>>¿Sev? —insistió mientras envolvía una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

—Sígueme —respondió el otro, poniéndose una bata. Caminaron juntos por el pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación en la que Harry no había estado antes. El mayor abrió la puerta.

—¡Coño! —Todas las posesiones de Harry estaban allí: los pocos muebles suyos que había en el piso, sus libros, su escoba (observó con tristeza que había quedado bastante maltrecha por la caída) y su equipo de Quidditch. Hedwig le ululó suavemente. Abrió el armario y encontró allí toda su ropa—. ¿Cuándo te has traído todo esto?

Los ojos se movieron de nuevo.

—Sev, dímelo. —El ojiverde sabía que su amante ignoraba que era tan transparente para el chico—. Sé que no lo has hecho hoy.

—No. Fue hace tres días. La señorita Canasta fue de gran ayuda. —Lanzó una mirada pícara al joven—. Estoy seguro de que te sentirás aliviado al saber que me hice cargo del contenido de tu mesita de noche.

El joven se sonrojó.

>>Harry. Yo no... yo no estaba... —titubeó el ojinegro, sorprendiendo al joven, ya que el hombre no solía quedarse sin palabras—. Tenía esperanzas.

Harry sonrió.

—Entonces, si hubiera decidido irme con Sirius, tu habrías…

—Mmm. —Severus consideró esa opción por unos instantes—. Entonces hubiera retenido tus posesiones a cambio de un rescate —respondió, dirigiendo una mirada lasciva a Harry, todavía sin vestir, y envuelto en la toalla, indicando la naturaleza del rescate.

Harry rio, abrazó a su pareja y le dio un beso.

—Gracias por encargarte de esto. ¿Puedes recordarme que le pague a Amaryll el resto del alquiler?

Se produjo un breve instante de tensión.

—Ya lo he hecho.

—Oh. Está bien. Te lo pagaré a ti, entonces. —Se separó del hombre y miró dentro del armario—. Creo que voy a ponerme esto —dijo mientras sacaba una camisa azul.

—No necesitas pagarme —replicó el mayor, colocando una mano en el hombro de su amante.

—Sí que lo haré. —Sacó un par de pantalones negros—. ¿Pensabas que iba a vivir de ti?

—No. Pero yo... tengo mucho dinero, Harry —respondió en voz baja—. Nunca lo he gastado, y me complacería compartirlo contigo.

_Oh, diablos_. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía contestar a eso?

—Compartir, sí. Eso significa que juntamos nuestro dinero. No voy a vivir aquí siendo solo un adorno —replicó mientras terminaba de abrocharse la camisa.

—Lástima. Lo haces tan bien. —Severus rozó ligeramente la mejilla de Harry.

El chico sonrió.

—Está bien, en mi tiempo libre me dedicaré a holgazanear. Pero también tengo que hacer algo con mi vida.

—En efecto. Sé muy bien los problemas en los que te las arreglas para meterte cuando estás aburrido. —El ojinegro miró el reloj—. Llegarán en unos minutos. Debería vestirme. No quiero ofender de manera innecesaria la delicada sensibilidad de tu padrino.

—Gracias. —Harry siguió a Sev de vuelta a su habitación y lo observó mientras se vestía—. ¿Tienes algo que no sea negro?

—Ja, ja. Sí. —Hizo una pausa—. Creo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entraron en la sala de estar justo cuando Sirius y Remus estaban llegando por la chimenea a través de la red Flu. Se produjo un instante de tensión, hasta que Zippy, el elfo doméstico, entró y los invitó a pasar al comedor. Sirius se quedó rezagado y detuvo a Harry colocando una mano sobre su brazo.

—¿Va todo bien?

El joven no pudo reprimir su sonrisa.

—Sí —respondió, abrazando a su padrino—. Gracias por venir. Sé que es difícil para ti.

Los ojos azules se llenaron de cariño.

—No es tan desagradable como había creído. —Sirius bajó la voz—. Lo estuve observando en el hospital. Parecía estar muy…preocupado.

Harry todavía se sentía mal por eso.

—Lo sé —afirmó. Su estómago rugió de pronto—. Dios, qué hambre tengo. Vamos a comer —dijo mientras entraban en el comedor—. ¡Lasaña!

Comieron en un relativo silencio, pero Harry decidió que eso era mejor que oír gritos y devoró felizmente su lasaña y el pan de ajo. Remus no pudo evitar reír al ver al joven engullir sin descanso.

—Nunca había visto a nadie disfrutar tanto de su comida. Exceptuando tal vez a Sirius.

—Mmm —respondió Harry—. Extrañaba mucho estos platos. ¿Qué hay de postre?

Severus le sirvió otra copa de vino.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a dar postre?

El ojiverde sonrió.

—¿Acaso no me he portado bien hoy?

En la mirada oscura apareció un brillo repentino.

—Sí... —respondió, y Harry se sintió atrapado en esos ojos negros.

Sirius se aclaró la garganta, y su ahijado se vio obligado a dejar de prestar atención a su amante, sonrojándose y terminando rápidamente lo que le quedaba de lasaña.

Después del postre, un tiramisú que Harry disfrutó como si fuera un manjar caído del cielo, todos se pusieron serios. Regresaron a la sala de estar, donde Sirius se quedó de pie frente a la chimenea y comenzó a informar a Harry de sus descubrimientos. 

—Para ponerte al día, Harry, te voy a contar lo que hemos estado haciendo. Como ya sabes, no fuimos al partido, pero llegué al campo tan pronto como me enteré inspeccioné los alrededores. Bueno, más bien me dediqué a olfatear los alrededores, pero no encontré rastros de nadie familiar. Ningún mortífago conocido.

Harry asintió. Solo un puñado de mortífagos habían logrado eludir a los aurores que iban tras su pista; el resto, incluido Lucius Malfoy, habían sido capturados y enviados a Azkaban.

Remus continuó por donde lo había dejado el animago.

—Yo hablé con tus compañeros de equipo. Así fue como me enteré de los hechizos de levitación que fueron lanzados; cinco, para ser más exactos. Tu entrenadora, ex entrenadora más bien, me complace decir, parece ser que no hizo nada, pero hasta donde yo sé, tampoco lanzó el hechizo anti-levitación. Le pedí a Hermione que hablara con las Arpías, pero no consiguió averiguar nada; La reconocieron nada más llegar y se negaron a decir nada. Lo cual es bastante interesante.

Harry asintió de nuevo. Las Arpías tenían fama de ser, bueno, arpías. Nunca se ponían de acuerdo con nada, y se criticaban y atacaban unas a otras, incluso durante los partidos.

—Entonces pude ser que se encontraran influenciados por alguien externo, ¿no? ¿Habéis encontrado alguna evidencia de la maldición Imperius?

—Hermione dijo que no podía asegurar nada, ya que no logró estar mucho tiempo con ellas antes de que la echaran. Eh... he descubierto algo más. —Remus lanzó una rápida mirada a Severus, antes de volver su vista al frente—. De todos los equipos británicos de Quidditch, las jugadoras de las Arpías fueron las que sufrieron la mayor cantidad de pérdidas por los ataques de los mortífagos. El equipo en sí perdió seis jugadoras, y casi todos las actuales perdieron familiares, parejas o amigos cercanos.

La sala de estar quedó sumida en un completo silencio. Harry miró al ojinegro; su rostro estaba completamente rígido. Sirius, quien seguía junto a la chimenea, apretó los puños, y, de repente, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él. Harry lo escuchó gritar de forma incoherente, quedando el ruido amortiguado por la puerta.

Remus se levantó y se dirigió hacia el mueble bar.

—Necesito tomar algo —explicó mientras abría la puerta del mueble—. Voy a coger el Oban ********** si no te importa, Severus.

Los gritos continuaron y el ojiverde volvió a mirar a su pareja, que permanecía completamente inmóvil.

—Yo también tomaré uno. Esto… ¿por qué los gritos?

El licántropo suspiró.

—Estamos trabajando en ello —respondió, pasándole al joven un vaso lleno, y, tras un segundo, decidió servirle otro al pocionista—. No es por ti. Por ninguno de los, en realidad.

Severus asintió. Seguía tenso, rígido, y Harry tocó su brazo con vacilación. El ojinegro le dirigió una mirada ilegible.

—¿Tienes dudas, Potter?

_Oh diablos._

—¿No, y tú?

Los gritos habían cesado por fin, y ahora la casa parecía demasiado silenciosa.

—Bueno, yo... tal vez deberías quedarte con Remus y tu padrino, en lugar de aquí.

—Oh, claro que no. De ninguna manera. —La puerta se abrió, pero Harry no se percató de ello—. No te corresponde a ti tomar esa decisión.

—Claro que es mi decisión; es mi casa.

—Entonces volveré a mi piso.

Harry trató de no pensar en lo que eso implicaba.

—No.

—Entonces me quedo aquí.

—No.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó el ojiverde mientras se levantaba—. He tomado la decisión de quedarme aquí. Por una vez, solo por una jodida vez, deja que decida algo sobre mi propia vida. —De pronto, el pasillo le pareció un lugar muy llamativo—. Creo que yo también voy a salir a gritar.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera abandonar la sala de estar, una mano lo aferró del brazo.

—Harry.

Hubo una pausa larga, que el joven acabó rompiendo.

—Sev, solo dime una cosa. ¿Quieres que esté aquí? —Notaba un escozor en los ojos. Apartó la mirada y vio a Sirius y Remus observándolos, completamente inmóviles. _Maravilloso, van a ser testigos de esta conmovedora escena_. Se preveían más gritos.

—Sabes que me gustaría que te quedaras —susurró el pocionista, levantando el brazo y tocando el cabello de Harry con vacilación—. Pero quiero que estés a salvo.

El joven se apartó bruscamente.

—Yo también quiero que tú estés a salvo. ¿Has pensado en eso? ¿Y si alguien te ataca?

—Yo soy un hombre adulto. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo —respondió cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Dios! —El ojiverde cada vez tenía más ganas de gritar—. ¿Por qué no puedes...? — Se interrumpió, agarró su whisky y se lo bebió de un trago—. Bueno. —Se pasó la mano por la cara; se sentía muy cansado de pronto—. Esto es inútil —murmuró—. Volveré a mi piso mañana.

Salió al pasillo y subió las escaleras. Oyó como abajó habían empezado de nuevo los gritos, y vaciló, pero finalmente decidió entrar en la habitación donde Severus había colocado sus pertenencias. Se acostó en la cama aún vestido; a pesar de haber estado durmiendo en ella durante los pasados ocho meses, le pareció extraña. Cogió su varita y lanzó un hechizo de protección a la puerta. _Te va a costar entrar,_ pensó infantilmente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry se despertó muy temprano. Su hechizo seguía intacto, por lo que lo quitó para poder salir de la habitación. Nada más abrir, se encontró con Severus.

—Es demasiado temprano para empezar de nuevo. —Harry pasó de largo, caminando hacia el baño, donde se lavó los dientes. El ojinegro lo siguió—. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora vas a estar todo el día pegado a mí? ¿No es suficiente el hechizo ese de “saber todo sobre Harry”? —Bajó las escaleras y entró en la cocina. Zippy salió rápidamente de la despensa y le preparó una taza de té— Gracias, Zippy.

Harry se sentó en la mesa de la cocina con su taza. Sev todavía no había dicho una palabra, y el joven lo miró detenidamente.

—¿Has dormido esta noche?

El pocionista negó con la cabeza. _Maravilloso_.

—Harry, yo… —El hombre se sentó frente a él—. Yo…

El ojiverde suspiró.

—Por favor. Para. No quiero seguir con esto.

Severus se sirvió una taza de té, y Harry pudo ver que le temblaban las manos.

—Déjame decirte solo una cosa —pidió el ojinegro. Tras una pausa larga en la que no dejó de mirar su taza, susurró—: No me dejes.

La calidez volvió a los ojos de Harry. Estiró el brazo y rozó la mano temblorosa de Severus; éste agarró la muñeca del joven con fuerza. La ira de Harry se había desvanecido por completo.

—Oh, Sev. No te voy a dejar —El agarre del mayor se volvió más fuerte—. Pero no puedes... yo necesito... —Comenzó de nuevo—. Anoche me dijiste que eras un hombre adulto y que podías cuidar de ti mismo. —Harry se detuvo hasta que su pareja asintió con un movimiento de cabeza—. ¿Crees que yo no soy un adulto? ¿Que no puedo cuidarme solo? Esto tiene que ir en ambos sentidos. De lo contrario, yo solo sería... —Tragó saliva—, un adorno, algo que tienes para divertirte. — Le iban a salir moretones en la muñeca que Severus estaba apretando, pero no le importaba.

Los ojos oscuros lo miraban fijamente.

—Lo sé —El pocionista hizo una pausa y bebió un sorbo de té—. Yo… lo intentaré.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Así de fácil era todo?

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Sí. —Severus aflojó su agarre—. Pero… necesito que me ayudes.

Harry sintió cómo el alivio lo inundaba, y sonrió.

—Claro. —Se puso de pie y rodeó la mesa hasta llegar a la silla de Severus. Le dio un codazo para que se apartara de la mesa, y se sentó en su regazo. El hombre lo abrazó agradecido—. Voy a quedarme aquí, pero tú vas a quitarme el hechizo.

Severus besó la parte superior de su cabeza.

—Ya lo hice —contestó, dándole un beso en la oreja—. ¿Te enteraste de algo de lo que pasó cuando te fuiste anoche?

—No, solo oí gritos, pero no me quedé a escuchar. —Había confiado en que Remus sería capaz de evitar que su padrino y su amante se mataran entre sí—. ¿Sirius sigue de una pieza?

—Desafortunadamente, sí. Pero... sorprendentemente, lo que despotricó… me sirvió de ayuda. 

_Guau_. Harry se giró ligeramente en los brazos de Sev y lo miró a la cara.

—¿Sirius te ayudó?

—Indirectamente. No paraba de hablar una y otra vez sobre... bueno, en cualquier caso, escuché de su boca lo mismo que te había dicho yo sobre mantenerte protegido, y, naturalmente, no puedo permitirme estar de acuerdo con el perro en nada —explicó con tono suave.

Harry captó lo que se escondía tras las palabras de su amante.

—Entiendo. —Lo besó suavemente—. Sabes, no creo que el motivo de todo esto, lo del accidente, sea que fuiste un mortífago.

Zippy apareció con un plato lleno de frutas y otro de tostadas, y luego desapareció completamente en silencio.

—¿Qué diablos le hiciste a ese pobre elfo? No habla nunca —inquirió el ojiverde, mordiendo su tostada.

Severus ignoró su comentario y cogió un trozo de pomelo. 

—¿Entonces cuál crees que es el motivo? —preguntó, refiriéndose a su anterior afirmación.

—No lo sé. Pero si el motivo fuera ese, no tendría sentido que me atacaran a mí en lugar de a ti. Y fue un ataque bastante pobre, en realidad; con un resultado muy incierto. Iré a hablar con Remus y Sirius a su casa cuando estés en el trabajo. —Se deslizó del regazo de Severus y regresó a su silla—. Es más fácil comer de esta manera —comentó mientras se servía un poco más de té.

—Hablando de trabajo... —El ojinegro miró su reloj—. Si me voy ahora, podré estar de vuelta a media tarde. Además, así podré organizarme un poco con Julian. Me temo que se está relajando un poco —Tras eso, agregó con un tono de diversión—: Si cree que me he ablandado ahora que he encontrado, ¿cómo era esa escalofriante frase que apareció en Corazón de Bruja?... ah sí, “una nueva vida en los brazos del niño-que-vivió”, lamentablemente está muy equivocado.

—Sí, creo poder afirmar que hay pruebas empíricas que demuestran que, definitivamente, no corres el riesgo de ablandarte —Harry se inclinó sobre la mesa y lo besó—. Espero que te tomes una poción pimentónica o algo por el estilo, no vaya a ser que te desmayes sobre tu caldero. Nos vemos después.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando Harry salió a través de la chimenea de Sirius unas horas después, escuchó a su padrino antes de verlo.

—Oh, sí, Lunático. Sí, así. Mm, perfecto.

El ojiverde se quedó paralizado, agazapado en la chimenea de la cocina. La voz provenía del salón.

—¿Qué te parece así?

—Dios, eso es... justo así... —De pronto, dejó de escuchar la voz de su padrino.

Harry tosió ruidosamente y caminó haciendo tanto ruido como pudo hasta llegar al salón.

—Buenos días —saludó alegremente.

La cabeza de Sirius se levantó de la rodilla de Remus. Estaba sentado en el suelo, con el licántropo sentado tras él, en el sofá.

—¡Harry! Remus solo estaba, eh… cepillándome el pelo. —Remus tenía un cepillo en la mano, pero ambos hombres tenían la camisa quitada, y Sirius estaba acurrucado entre las piernas del hombre lobo, con los brazos sobre uno de los muslos de su pareja.

—¿Ah? — _Esto puede ser divertido._

—Sí, es… eh… difícil de ...

Remus contuvo la risa. El animago dio un suave codazo a la otra pierna del castaño. 

>>Quiero decir…

Harry se apiadó de su padrino.

—Relájate, Sirius. Solo he venido para terminar nuestra conversación de anoche, pero si no es un buen momento…

—No, está bien. —Remus asintió con la cabeza desde detrás de su padrino, corroborando las palabras de este último—. Así que no vienes a…

—No, voy a quedarme con Sev —afirmó el ojiverde con firmeza. Hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar—. ¿Eso que he visto en la cocina eran bollitos? —Ante el asentimiento de Remus, Harry se encaminó de forma apresurada hacia la cocina, para luego regresar con una taza de té y un plato de los pastelitos; el licántropo era muy buen cocinero. Tomó asiento y empezó a comer.

—Entonces, eh… ¿cómo va todo? —Sirius intentó alejarse de su pareja, pero el otro hombre lo rodeó con las piernas impidiéndole moverse y empezó a cepillarle el cabello de nuevo. 

Harry observó con asombro cómo los ojos de su padrino comenzaban a cerrarse involuntariamente con placer.

—Guau, Sirius. Eso es... eso es tan pavloviano. ***********

Remus rio por lo bajo.

—Funciona de maravilla —respondió mientras levantaba su mano libre para que Harry le arrojara un bollito.

—En fin, respondiendo a tu pregunta, todo va… —Decir “bien” no sería lo apropiado—. Las cosas están mejorando. Eh… siento que tuvierais que ser testigos de eso.

—No pasa nada. Remus y yo también tuvimos algunas peleas en nuestra época. —Sirius ladeó la cabeza y miró al licántropo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Harry con incredulidad; no podía imaginarse a Remus gritando—. Eh... he venido a veros porque tengo algunas ideas que quiero comentaros.

—¿Cómo? —El animago seguía mirando al licántropo.

—Céntrate, Siri —advirtió Remus, rozando ligeramente la mejilla del otro hombre, en un gesto que no llegó a ser una caricia—. Tu ahijado quiere hablar. —Se inclinó y recogió sus camisas del suelo—. Vístete. Y siéntate en el sofá como un ser humano.

Sirius obedeció todas las órdenes sin rechistar, algo que dejó al ojiverde impresionado. Decidió ir a la cocina y regresar con una taza de té para cada uno.

Remus miró la taza.

—¿Esto es té normal o té Sirius?

—Eh… té Sirius —confesó el ojiverde. “Lo suficientemente fuerte como para despellejarte la lengua”, o al menos así lo describía el animago. A veces, simplemente ladraba cuando quería té.

El licántropo dejó su taza a un lado.

—Gracias de todas formas —dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la vitrina donde guardaba las bebidas, sacando una botella de whisky y un vaso—. Voy a empezar con las cosas buenas.

—¡Remus! ¡Apenas es mediodía!

—No seas hipócrita, Siri —replicó el otro hombre mientras tragaba un profundo sorbo.

Harry probó su té; nunca había sido muy fanático de esa bebida, pero había comenzado a cogerle el gusto tras visitar varias veces a su padrino. 

—Bueno, quería hablar sobre el ataque. Creo que fue una distracción.

Remus consideró lo que acababa de decir el joven.

—¿Crees que habrá otro ataque contra ti o contra otra persona?

—No estoy seguro —confesó mientras masticaba su bollito de forma pensativa—. Pero esa es una de las razones por las que no quería dejar solo a Sev —Además de no querer ser enviado a la casa de Sirius y Remus como si fuera un cachorro travieso.

El animago se estremeció, y su pareja le tocó el brazo para tranquilizarlo.

—¿Creéis que deberíamos empezar a buscar personas que quieran quitarlo de en medio?

—Esa sería una lista muy larga —murmuró Sirius.

—No sé —dijo Harry, tratando de mantener la calma—. Una cosa es odiar a alguien y otra muy distinta intentar matarlo, como todos sabemos. —El ojiverde se dio cuenta al instante de que no había empleado las palabras correctas—. No me estaba refiriendo a cuando... — _intentaste matarlo. Mierda_. Sirius y Remus se habían quedado inmóviles—. Eh… Deberíamos buscar personas a las que no le importaría que yo muriera también. Pero simplemente creo que no deberíamos presuponer que yo soy el objetivo principal. —Todos se relajaron un poco con el repentino cambio de tema—. Creo que a mí también me vendría bien tomar un poco de whisky.

Remus le entregó la botella y otro vaso, que Harry rellenó y bebió de un sorbo.

—Y tiene que ser alguien que sepa bastante sobre Quidditch. La configuración era bastante elaborada. Además, tiene que ser alguien que pudiera acceder a las Arpías, así que al menos tiene que estar involucrada una mujer. Esto es todo lo que se me ha ocurrido.

—No hemos podido averiguar mucho más que eso, en realidad —confirmó Remus.

—¡Si el jodido Ministerio hiciera algo útil por una vez y se pusiera a investigar, podríamos averiguar algo más! —exclamó el animago enfadado mientras se ponía de pie—. Sinceramente, parece que Harry les importa ya una mierda. Él los salvó y lo máximo que pueden hacer por él es entregar un informe.

—Sirius, cálmate. —Remus tiró de su mano y logró que se sentara de nuevo en el sofá—. Son burócratas. ¿Qué esperabas?

A Harry se le ocurrió otra idea.

—Ludo Bagman sigue siendo el jefe del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos. ¿Habéis hablado con él?

El animago gruñó.

—Bien, supongo que eso quiere decir que sí y que ha sido tan resbaladizo como siempre. Interesante. —Harry dio un sorbo a su whisky—. ¿Algo más que deba saber?

Remus negó con la cabeza tras meditarlo unos instantes.

>>Vale, porque también me gustaría saber qué fue lo que sucedió cuando me marché del salón anoche.

Su padrino se estremeció. _¡Ajá!_

>>¿Sirius? ¿Algo que quieras compartir?

El hombre emitió otro gruñido.

—¿Qué te ha contado Snape?

—Oh, no. Quiero escuchar tu versión —pidió, para continuar tras una pausa—. O quizá Remus pueda informarme.

El animago continuó gruñendo.

—¿Cuándo empezó a salir contigo?

—¿Cómo?

—¿Estabas todavía en la escuela? —preguntó, con sus ojos azules echando chispas.

—No. ¿Acaso has estado leyendo “El Profeta” de nuevo? Además, ¿a qué viene esto ahora?

Sirius se levantó de un salto.

—¿Cómo has decidido que quieres estar con… con Snape? ¿Cómo es que quieres quedarte con él en su casa, si vienes y estás todo magullado? —Sirius agarró la mano de su ahijado—. ¿Qué te ha hecho en el brazo? ¿Así ha conseguido que te quedes con él? ¿eh?

Harry miró su muñeca, que aún estaba llena de leves moretones dejados por Severus al agarrarlo esa misma mañana. Se sintió exasperado.

—Por favor, Sirius. Te he viso mordiscos de amor de Remus con peor aspecto, y no después de la luna llena.

¡Ups! Su intención no había sido avergonzar a Remus, pero había logrado que el hombre se sonrojara. 

>>¿Era por esto por lo que estabas gritando anoche? —inquirió, intentando contener su ira.

—Bueno, yo… —Sirius parecía estar perdiendo su ímpetu—. Creo que dije algunas cosas sobre asegurarme de que estabas bien. Eh… no me acuerdo bien de todo. —Miró a Remus, quien suspiró.

—Sirius dijo… bueno, más bien gritó, que te protegería él si Severus no era capaz de hacerlo. Y después hizo algunos comentarios sobre que no tienes la edad suficiente para saber lo que estás haciendo —explicó el licántropo, dando un sorbo a su vaso—. Después nos fuimos.

Harry sospechaba que había mucho más oculto en esa última frase, pero que no sería capaz de descubrirlo, por lo que lo dejó pasar y asintió; estaba ya muy cansado de esta conversación. 

—Ha sido una discusión bastante esclarecedora. Ahora voy a volver a casa de Sev. —Miró a Sirius, quien mantenía la vista fija en el suelo—. Una cosa más. Según el Profeta, estoy involucrado con Sev por culpa de tu influencia. Solo para que lo tengas en cuenta. Gracias por el whisky.

Se dirigió a la cocina, donde agarró el recipiente que contenía los polvos Flu.

—Espera —lo llamó Remus mientras cerraba la puerta tras él—. Sirius está… no está enfadado contigo.

—¿En serio? Porque lo parece.

—No lo está —negó con un suspiro—. Él todavía... está intentando lidiar con todo. Ambos lo estamos. De todas formas —continuó con una mirada intensa—, si nos necesitas, estamos aquí. —Remus puso una mano sobre el hombro del ojiverde—. Buena suerte.

—Gracias. —Se introdujo a través de las llamas color esmeralda y desapareció.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando aterrizó en la casa de Severus, subió las escaleras con cansancio. Lo único que tenía en mente era tomar una pequeña siesta y continuar con el siguiente paso de su plan. Se tiró sobre las sábanas agradecido de poder descansar.

Cuando se despertó, aún era temprano y Severus estaba durmiendo a su lado. Harry se apoyó en su codo y se dedicó a observar el rostro de su amante por unos instantes; incluso mientras estaba dormido, se le notaban las tensas arrugas alrededor de los ojos y la boca. El ojiverde salió de la cama y bajó a la cocina.

—Hola, Zippy.

El elfo doméstico se limitó a mirarlo. Muy extraño.

>>¿Podrías prepararnos una cena ligera, por favor? Cualquier cosa que creas que le pueda apetecer a Sev… al profesor Snape.

Zippy asintió y continuó contemplándolo.

>>Eh… vale. Muchas gracias. Voy… me vuelvo a la habitación, ¿podríamos comer allí? —El silencio del elfo era inquietante, por lo que Harry apenas podía parar de balbucear.

Recibió otro asentimiento por parte de Zippy y el chico se dirigió escaleras arriba rápidamente. Cuando entró en el dormitorio, Severus aún estaba durmiendo. Harry se colocó de pie, junto al ojinegro, y éste abrió los ojos de forma abrupta y se enderezó, cogiendo la varita a su vez. El joven retrocedió.

—¿Sev?

—Oh. Harry. —El hombre se relajó.

—¿Pero qué…? Nunca había visto a nadie despertarse tan rápido. — _Y tan a la defensiva._

El ojinegro se estiró. 

—Me estuve entrenando para conseguirlo desde hace muchos años — _Cuando trabajaba para Voldemort_ —. Y ahora me parece una precaución bastante aceptable. Lo estoy retomando debido a las circunstancias actuales —dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama—. ¿Quieres cenar?

—Ya le he pedido a Zippy que nos traiga algo. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta sobre él? ¿Por qué nunca habla? —preguntó el ojiverde con curiosidad. Su experiencia con elfos domésticos era muy limitada, pero a los pocos que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer les encantaba hablar por los codos siempre que fuera posible.

—Ah, sí. —Severus volvió a sentarse en la cama, con Harry a su lado. El ojinegro puso un brazo alrededor del chico—. De vez en cuando dice algunas palabras. —Hizo una pausa antes de proseguir—. Cuando cambié de bando, el Ministerio realizó una investigación muy exhaustiva, y lo estuvieron interrogando.

Harry, que había escuchado bastantes rumores sobre los “interrogatorios” del Ministerio, se estremeció.

—¿Le hicieron…?

—No lo sé. No ha mencionado nada sobre ello. Más bien sospecho que se negó a hablar y esa negativa se convirtió en parte de su... en parte de él. Los documentos relativos a mi… caso aún siguen clasificados, así que no puedo acceder a ellos para conocer más detalles —explicó Severus con un suspiro—. Me ofrecí a liberarlo, ya que pensaba que seguir junto a mí le supondría… una angustia constante, pero se negó. —Apretó con más fuerza al chico contra su brazo—. Se está encariñando mucho contigo.

Harry sonrió.

—Me alegra escucharlo. No quisiera crear fricciones entre tu elfo doméstico y tú. —Inclinó la cabeza y besó la mejilla del ojinegro—. ¿Qué tal tu día? —Dios, había sonado tan doméstico. Hogareño. No pudo evitar recordar el comentario de su amigo Ron sobre cómo Snape acabaría convirtiéndolo en un ama de casa muggle, e hizo una mueca.

Severus le devolvió el beso.

—Sin incidentes. —Lo que sin duda significaba que solo había asustado a la mitad de los trabajadores del laboratorio, no a todos—. Julian ha arruinado una poción experimental y me he visto obligado a leerle la cartilla.

Harry comprendió de repente el significado del término “schadenfreude” ************ , e intentó reprimir su sonrisa.

—Eso me recuerda algo que te quería preguntar. ¿Puedo ir a Whiztel contigo mañana?

—Por supuesto —respondió Severus sin preguntar el por qué, quizá porque Zippy había llamado a la puerta y entró en la habitación, llevando con él la cena de ambos—. Gracias, Zippy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente, Harry salió de su reunión con el vicepresidente de Whiztel a cargo del departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo sintiéndose lleno de energía. Parecía que su plan era factible, al menos por esa parte. Caminó hasta el laboratorio de pociones y llamó a la puerta.

Tras unos instantes de espera, ésta se abrió, apareciendo el atractivo asistente de Severus, Julian. _El embotellador de pociones_ , pensó Harry con satisfacción.

—¡Oh! —Whistleton parecía desconcertado—. Sr. Potter, ¿tendría que haber sabido que vendría?

_No, a menos que seas clarividente._

—Lo dudo. ¿Puedo entrar?

—Bueno, Severus está… está ocupado —respondió el asistente mientras comenzaba a cerrar la puerta, pero el ojiverde estiró un pie y se lo impidió.

—No he venido para ver al Maestro Snape en realidad. — _Muestra algo de respeto, imbécil_ —. Me gustaría inspeccionar las instalaciones, para un nuevo proyecto que me estoy planteando emprender —explicó mientras echaba un vistazo dentro de la sala, comprobando que no había nadie más en el lugar. Bueno, era la hora del almuerzo.

—Supongo... —respondió Julian con una expresión de confusión en su apuesto rostro.

—Excelente. —Harry empujó la puerta para abrirse paso sin ninguna dificultad, quedándose extrañado porque no debería haber sido capaz de hacerlo. Sacó su varita—. No te importa, ¿verdad? —inquirió, aunque sin esperar respuesta. Caminó lentamente por la periferia de la sala, revisando la puerta y las ventanas. No fue capaz de detectar ningún hechizo de protección, por lo que comenzó a enfadarse. Entonces vio que había una segunda puerta en el lado opuesto del gran laboratorio—. ¿Esta puerta lleva al laboratorio personal del Maestro Snape?

—Sí, pero está...

—Ocupado. Lo sé —respondió mientras comenzaba a hacer una evaluación a la puerta.

Una mano lo agarró del brazo y lo detuvo.

—Sr. Potter, me temo que no puedo permitirle que siga haciendo eso. Severus tiene sus hechizos personales instalados en esa puerta y…

Pero los hechizos que había colocados en ella no tenían el sello particular del ojinegro, que estaba vinculado con la magia de Harry.

—¿Está dentro?

—Sí, pero…

El ojiverde llamó a la puerta, sin recibir ninguna respuesta. Se estaba preocupando cada vez más. Golpeó de nuevo, con el mismo resultado.

—¿Estás seguro de que está ahí?

—Oh, sí, claro que está ahí —respondió Julian, pero Harry percibió un tono extraño en su voz—. Te gustaría hacerle compañía, ¿no?

Harry se giró y miró a Whistleton; algo no estaba del todo bien… Lanzó un Impedimenta casi a tiempo. Solo algunas de las cuerdas que habían brotado de la varita del asistente lograron atraparlo, pero, desafortunadamente, se enroscaron en sus brazos, dificultando el movimiento de su varita. Lanzó un hechizo de escudo, pero como sus brazos seguían atados, éste solo le cubrió la parte inferior del cuerpo.

—¡Locomotor Mortis!

Whistleton claramente no se había percatado del escudo que Harry había colocado alrededor de su cuerpo, por lo que el hechizo que había lanzado rebotó en éste y el ojiverde contempló con satisfacción como las piernas del otro hombre quedaban unidas. Acto seguido lanzó un “Petrificus Totalus”, observando con un placer aun mayor cómo el alto cuerpo de Whistleton se estrellaba contra el suelo. Harry intentó liberarse de sus ataduras con un hechizo, pero solo logró rajar su túnica y sus pantalones. Se giró hacia la puerta, que continuaba cerrada y sellada con protecciones. Lanzó un “Alohomora”, pero no ocurrió nada.

Odiaba lo que estaba a punto de hacerle a una puerta en perfecto estado, pero estaba desesperado y no se le ocurrían más ideas.

—¡Diffindo! ¡Diffindo! ¡Diffindo! —exclamó, logrando que la puerta se hiciera pedazos. El ojiverde canalizó toda su ira a través del hechizo, y posteriormente lanzó un “Finite Incantatem”, con tanta potencia que al fin pudo entrar en el laboratorio privado de Severus. Retrocedió cuando el único ocupante que había en la sala le arrojó una maldición para atarlo.

—Potter, pedazo de mierda. ¿Qué cojones estás haciendo aquí?

No se permitió el lujo de la sorpresa.

—¡Stupefy! —exclamó, acertando de pleno sobre el cuerpo de Floris Thrimblemere. Harry miró a su alrededor frenéticamente, pero no había ni rastro de Severus. Inspiró profundamente y, al observar el cuerpo inconsciente de Floris, una idea cruzó su mente. Se arrodilló junto a la chica y colocó con torpeza su varita entre las manos de ella. Posteriormente las desplazó para que la varita quedara apuntando hacia las cuerdas que estaban rodeando sus brazos y le impedían moverlos, manteniéndolas en ese punto con los pies. Acto seguido, lanzó el hechizo para cortar sus ataduras; aunque seccionó también las mangas, había merecido la pena.

Harry salió del laboratorio personal de su pareja, para volver de nuevo llevando a Whistleton con él. Cerró la puerta y colocó sus propios encantamientos de bloqueo y protección sobre ella, haciendo lo mismo posteriormente con las ventanas.

—¿Dónde está Severus? —preguntó Harry mirando al asistente, pero sin recibir respuesta. _Oh_. Lanzó un hechizo para amarrar a Julian y le retiró el “Petrificus Totalus”—. ¿Dónde está? —repitió, pero a pesar de que Whistleton ya estaba capacitado para hablar, se negó a hacerlo—. ¡Dónde está! —exclamó, sin obtener ningún resultado.

_Piensa, Potter,_ pensó con la voz de Severus, _intenta buscar una solución lógica al problema, Potter._ Bien, se encontraba en un laboratorio de pociones con alguien que no estaba dispuesto a responder sus preguntas, así que necesitaba... necesitaba…

Se levantó de un salto y comenzó a registrar el lugar con el máximo cuidado posible. Si Severus estaba… cuando Severus regresara seguro que querría que su oficina estuviera completamente ordenada. Detuvo su frenética búsqueda; si fuera un Slytherin retorcido, ¿dónde escondería algo que no quería que nadie encontrara? Harry se giró, encontrándose con una vitrina de vidrio que contenía diplomas del pocionista, certificados y una hilera de frascos decorativos. El ojiverde comenzó a abrirlos y olerlos uno por uno, arrugando la nariz cada vez que se topaba con algo realmente desagradable. Al final, logró encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Volvió con Whistleton y vertió unas gotas del líquido en la boca del hombre.

—Es Veritaserum, imbécil. Ahora dime dónde está.

El rostro de Whistleton se contrajo de forma grotesca mientras se resistía a responder.

>>¿Dónde está?

—No lo sé —jadeó el asistente finalmente—. Se lo llevaron dos hombres, pero no sé sus nombres. Se habían puesto en contacto conmigo. Sabían lo que le había sucedido a mi madre. Snape… —Escupió el nombre con asco—. Snape la mató.

Harry decidió que pensaría en esa revelación más tarde.

—¿Hay alguien más involucrado en esto?

—Ludo Bagman. —Harry no se mostró muy sorprendido ante la confesión—. Él convenció a Thrimblemere. La muy idiota creía que ibas a reemplazarla en el equipo —rio Whistleton—. Bagman le dijo que los directivos iban a despedir a Whippet y contratarían a un entrenador que casara más contigo.

—¿Qué le van a hacer a Snape? —preguntó Harry sorprendiéndose de la firmeza de su voz.

—Torturarlo. Matarlo —sonrió Julian—. Se lo llevaron hace una hora.

Alguien le había contado a Whistleton solo lo suficiente, sabiendo el efecto que provocaría el Veritaserum. Alguien había dejado al hombre allí para que lo interrogaran.

—¿Qué hay de los otros dos hombres? ¿Cómo son?

—Uno es mayor, como de unos cincuenta años, pero usa algún tipo de glamour sobre su cara. Es bajito y gordo. Y el otro es más joven, también llevaba un glamour, y mide lo mismo que yo, aproximadamente. —Whistleton tosió. El Veritaserum estaba a punto de dejar de tener efecto.

—¿Tienes alguna idea, por mínima que sea, de dónde han podido llevarse a Snape?

En la cara del otro hombre volvió a aparecer el rictus grotesco.

>>¿Lo sabes?

—Creo que tal vez... pueda estar en la casa del menor. —El rostro de Whistleton se relajó de pronto y cayó desmayado.

Harry lanzó un hechizo a Floris para que recuperara la consciencia, y repitió el mismo procedimiento con ella. La chica confirmó todo lo que el asistente había dicho y agregó, como el ojiverde ya había comenzado a sospechar, que había colaborado con las Arpías para planear el “accidente”. La jugadora ya no tenía nada más que añadir, así que la dejó amarrada junto con Whistleton en el laboratorio, cerrando la puerta y sellándola con un hechizo de protección. No sabía si alguien más dentro de Whiztel estaría involucrado.

Se dirigió a la casa de Sirius y Remus. Afortunadamente, ambos estaban vestidos y en la cocina cuando salió a través de la chimenea. Un auténtico milagro dada su inclinación por los rapiditos a cualquier hora del día.

—¡Harry! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu ropa? —preguntó su padrino mientras lo agarraba y comenzaba a toquetearlo por todas partes—. ¿Estás herido?

—No, yo estoy bien. Es Sev. —Les contó lo que había sucedido mientras los seguía al dormitorio, donde Remus le ofreció ropa para cambiarse—. Tenemos que encontrarlo. No sé por qué no usó su traslador. —Eso era algo que le había preocupado bastante. El pocionista siempre llevaba puesto un anillo que podía transportarlo directamente al lugar en el que se encontrara el licántropo, un objeto que había quedado como de la aventura que habían vivido ambos hombres cinco años atrás, y si no lo había activado solo podía significar una cosa—. Debe estar... inconsciente. —Tragó saliva—. ¿No?

Ninguno contestó a su pregunta, pero su padrino dijo:

—Un hombre maduro, bajito y gordo. Remus, ¿estás pensando en lo mismo que yo?

El hombre lobo entregó una taza de té a Harry y respondió a su pareja.

—Pettigrew.

Tras la batalla final, no se encontró ningún rastro de Peter Pettigrew. Aunque el Ministerio de Magia lo declaró muerto, tanto Sirius como Remus habían creído que seguía vivo, y Harry no podía estar más de acuerdo con ellos.

—Deberíamos haberlo matado cuando tuvimos la oportunidad —murmuró el animago.

—Sí, lo sé —contestó el ojiverde con impaciencia—. Esta vez lo mataremos, pero, ¡¿dónde están?! —Respiró hondo y dio un sorbo a su té, intentando tranquilizarse un poco—. ¿No hay alguna forma para activar el traslador para que aparezca aquí? ¿O localizar en qué lugar se encuentra?

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—Ambas partes tienen que estar conscientes para poder usarlo. Lo hice así para garantizar que, por ejemplo, la persona que está ahora reteniendo a Severus no lo pueda activar y llevarme con él. 

Harry odió por un instante que el licántropo poseyera esa inteligencia y esa paranoia a partes iguales. 

—Bueno, ¿Podemos rastrear a Ludo Bagman? Podemos volver a Whiztel y.… no, probablemente se aparecieron fuera de allí. Derribaron todas las protecciones de Sev y pusieron las suyas propias. ¡Sí! ¡Eso es! ¡Vamos!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se aparecieron en el laboratorio principal, que ahora estaba lleno de trabajadores. Harry ignoró las preguntas que le estaban lanzando las personas que se encontraban allí y corrió hacia el laboratorio privado de Snape, deshaciendo todas las protecciones y entrando de forma apresurada.

—Merlín, Harry. —Sirius palideció—. ¿Qué diablos has hecho?

El ojiverde miró los cuerpos terriblemente contorsionados. Tanto Floris como Whistleton habían sido destripados de una manera que Harry no había visto antes: sus vísceras al completo asomaban a través de heridas en sus gargantas.

—Esto no, desde luego. Estaban vivos cuando me fui. —Pero quizás podía sacar ventaja de la situación. Su primera idea había sido rastrear a los secuestradores de Severus a través de la firma mágica que éstos habrían dejado en las barreras colocadas, pero seguro que lo que se le había ocurrido ahora funcionaría mejor. Se arrodilló junto a Floris y le levantó el párpado derecho, tocando con su varita el ojo vidrioso—. Visum Mortis. —susurró y una imagen surgió repentinamente. Era el hombre joven que había descrito Whistleton había descrito, con el rostro distorsionado por el glamour, sosteniendo la varita en una mano y agarrando un frasco con la otra. El hombre dio un paso a frente y Harry susurró—: Finite Incantatem. —Se levantó y exclamó—: Es Malfoy. Sev está en la Mansión Malfoy.

Sirius lo estaba mirando fijamente.

—¿Cómo… qué ha sido eso? ¿Cómo te ha indicado ese hechizo que ha sido Draco?

Harry se pasó la mano por la cara.

—Esa ha sido la imagen que proyectado el cerebro de Floris cuando le he pedido que me muestre quién la ha matado. La Visión de la Muerte. He averiguado que era Malfoy por la forma de caminar, cómo sostenía la varita, la jodida forma de sujetar el puto frasco… —Tal como recordaba de las clases de pociones, sosteniéndolo solo con la punta de sus cuidados dedos—. Dios, Sirius, lo estuve vigilando como un halcón durante siete años para evitar que me apuñalara por la espalda, lo conozco perfectamente. Y ahora… —Miró a Remus, que estaba lanzando otro conjunto de hechizos protectores—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Necesitamos salir de aquí rápidamente. No podemos abandonar así el laboratorio.

Harry se percató de que se había arrodillado en un charco de sangre, manchando toda su ropa.

—Y no queremos que nadie encuentre los cuerpos aún. Bien. Deberíamos aparecernos en el pueblo más cercano a la mansión, y luego… no, pensándolo mejor, necesitaremos escobas. Volveremos a vuestra casa, cogeremos las escobas, nos apareceremos en el pueblo y volaremos hacia la mansión, ¿de acuerdo?

Sirius parpadeó varias veces antes de asentir.

—No me puedo creer que vaya a ayudar a Snape —murmuró.

—¿Por qué los mataría Draco de esa forma? —preguntó Remus mirando los cadáveres—. ¿Por qué no usó la maldición asesina?

Excelente pregunta. “Porque es un idiota” claramente no sería la respuesta correcta a la pregunta, por lo que Harry no dejó de darle vueltas, hasta que finalmente, cuando se aparecieron en un campo a varios kilómetros de la mansión Malfoy, dio con la solución al misterio. 

—Es una trampa para mí, ¿no? O un mensaje. Y.… creo que los ha matado con alguna poción, ¿puede ser un mensaje para Sev? ¿o una forma de inculparlo, quizás? Sea como sea, un problema menos. Además, contamos con el factor sorpresa.

—Las protecciones de Malfoy le advertirán de nuestra llegada de todas formas, incluso si... cuando las rompamos —informó Sirius mientras miraba pensativo su varita. 

—Conozco un hechizo muy útil contra las barreras —dijo Remus, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su escoba.

Harry recordó su primera clase con Lupin, cuando el hombre disparó aquel chicle hacia las fosas nasales de Peeves, y el recuerdo de alguna manera lo tranquilizó. Volaron hasta que sintieron el chisporroteo que indicaba la presencia de hechizos de protección. Mientras continuaban suspendidos en el aire, Remus pronunció lo que parecía ser una versión elaborada de un hechizo de ocultación. Cuando acabó, les indicó que avanzaran y juntos atravesaron las barreras; había siete conjuntos de ellas, colocadas formando círculos concéntricos alrededor de la mansión, situadas allí desde hacía cientos de años, reforzadas generación tras generación. El último grupo de defensas hizo que a Harry se le pusieran los vellos de punta, y soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando al fin aterrizaron en uno de los cuidados jardines.

—Si ha funcionado lo que he hecho —indicó Remus con suavidad—, no deben haberse dado cuenta de que estamos aquí.

El ojiverde asintió. Lo único que podía percibir en el lugar era una aura espesa y negra de magia oscura.

—¿Tenemos algún plan?

—Nosotros somos tres, y ellos son otros tres —gruñó Sirius—. Entramos, los encontramos y los matamos.

—Creo que primero deberíamos interrogarlos, para saber si hay alguien más involucrado. Después los mataremos. —El tono relajado del licántropo era mucho más aterrador que el gruñido de enfado de Sirius, pero a Harry le pareció una idea excelente. Según sus cálculos, Severus llevaba secuestrado unas tres horas; tres horas de Cruciatus, o de lo que sea que hubieran planeado hacerle… El ojiverde agarró su varita con firmeza.

—Vamos.

Se acercaron a la puerta trasera con cautela. Draco había colocado un conjunto de protecciones personales adicional en todas las entradas de la casa. Remus alzó la varita, dispuesto a lanzar de nuevo el hechizo de ocultamiento, pero Harry lo detuvo poniendo una mano sobre su brazo; conocía estas protecciones. Extendió su varita y buscó la pequeña grieta que había notado durante los exámenes de EXTASIS, cuando lo emparejaron con Draco para la parte práctica de la prueba de Encantamientos. Nadie más había captado la diminuta imperfección en el hechizo de Malfoy, ni siquiera Flitwick, y Harry se había guardado la información para sí mismo, sin saber muy bien por qué. Una vez que encontró la grieta, la abrió con cuidado e hizo un gesto a los otros dos hombres para que entraran en la cocina. El hedor a magia oscura era muy fuerte, y el ojiverde pudo observar cómo se dilataban las fosas nasales del licántropo. Remus señaló con la cabeza hacia el pasillo; la magia oscura que emanaba de esa dirección era tan poderosa que Harry se sintió mareado. Recorrieron el corredor hasta dar con una puerta rodeada de magia. Al abrirla encontraron unas escaleras que llegaban hasta el sótano; Remus se detuvo y olisqueó.

—Está vivo —susurró.

Harry sintió cómo el alivio recorría su cuerpo.

El licántropo continuó olfateando.

—Están todos ahí abajo. Bagman tiene miedo, y los otros están… —Una mirada de repulsión cruzó su rostro—. Se están divirtiendo.

—Yo iré primero —murmuró Harry—. Vosotros esperad aquí unos minutos antes de bajar. Ellos no esperarán que estéis aquí. —El chico se lanzó escaleras abajo sin esperar contestación. Cuando llegó al pie de las escaleras, se asomó con cautela, viendo un cuerpo colgando del techo, sujeto por unas cadenas que estaban fijas al techo. Era Severus, cuya cabeza colgaba hacia delante sin gracia. De pie, frente al pocionista, y dándole la espalda a Harry, se encontraba Malfoy; como le había explicado a Sirius, reconocería esa pose arrogante en cualquier lugar. Pettigrew estaba a un lado, atando a Bagman a una silla.

—¡Crucio! —exclamó Malfoy con regocijo. La cabeza de Severus se alzó bruscamente, mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y se arqueaba, y su boca se abría en un grito mudo.

Harry entró en la habitación de un salto.

—¡Expelliarmus! ¡Stupefy! —vociferó, pero Draco ya había colocado un encantamiento de escudo a su alrededor.

—Potter. Que amabilidad por tu parte unirte a nosotros. —El rubio sonrió—. ¡Incendio!

Los pantalones del ojiverde comenzaron a arder. Lanzó un hechizo para extinguir el fuego; al menos Draco había tenido que dejar de torturar a Severus para centrar su atención en él.

—¡Perfrincto Scutum! —Sintió cómo el escudo de Draco temblaba ligeramente, pero antes de poder atacar su punto débil, tuvo que apartarse de un salto, ya que Pettigrew había intentado lanzarle un “Locomotor Mortis”—. ¡Expelliarmus! — _Maldita sea_ ; Pettigrew también estaba rodeado por un encantamiento escudo, por lo que volvió a exclamar—: ¡Perfrincto Scutum! —El ojiverde no entendía por qué Sirius y Remus estaban tardando tanto en bajar. Se pudo a cubierto detrás de un gran sarcófago antes de que el Crucio que había lanzado Malfoy lo golpeara. No había querido que Sirius y Remus esperaran tanto tiempo, ¿verdad? Se lanzó detrás de un gran sarcófago antes de que el Crucio de Draco lo golpeara.

Harry pudo sentir cómo el escudo del rubio flaqueaba.

>>¡Stupefy!

Los ojos de Malfoy se cerraron ligeramente y después se abrieron de golpe. Sonrió de forma extraña y se alejó del ojiverde, regresando junto al cuerpo inerte del pocionista. 

—Avada…

—¡NO! —Harry abandonó su refugio, cruzó el lugar en tres zancadas y se arrojó a los pies de Malfoy, agarrándolo por los tobillos. Draco no había esperado un ataque físico, y se tambaleó lo suficiente como para que la maldición asesina no alcanzara a Severus, sino que golpeó la pared de piedra que estaba justo atrás. El moreno intentó tirar a Malfoy al suelo, pero el rubio no paraba de darle patadas en la cara. De pronto, Harry sintió un dolor familiar recorriendo su cuerpo; Pettigrew le había arrojado un Cruciatus. El chico se agarró con fuerza a los tobillos de Draco mientras convulsionaba. 

De repente oyó un gruñido y el dolor cesó repentinamente. El ojiverde jadeó para recuperar el aliento mientras una forma negra saltaba sobre él, derribando a Malfoy.

—¡Incendio! —gritó de nuevo el rubio. El perro negro aulló de dolor cuando su pelaje comenzó a arder. Canuto se retiró de encima de Draco y comenzó a rodar por el suelo frenéticamente. Remus lanzó un hechizo para apagar el fuego mientras Harry estaba ocupado golpeando la mano derecha de Draco contra el suelo. El ojiverde no se mostró satisfecho hasta que la muñeca del otro se fracturó en al menos tres lugares distintos, y entonces, comenzó a maltratar su bello rostro. Agarró un mechón grueso de cabello rubio y golpeó la cabeza de Malfoy contra el suelo, pero éste alzó su mano ilesa y golpeó a Harry en la garganta, provocando que el moreno cayera al suelo tosiendo.

—¡Perfrincto Scutum! —graznó el ojiverde como pudo, y vio con satisfacción cómo desaparecían los restos que habían logrado sobrevivir del escudo de Draco—. ¡Stupefy!

Se puso de pie y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Canuto sostenía una rata familiar entre sus mandíbulas, y Bagman aún seguía amarrado a la silla, sin oponer resistencia cuando Remus decidió lanzarle otro hechizo de atadura. Harry saltó por encima de Malfoy y rompió las cadenas que sostenían a Severus, cogiendo a su amante entre sus brazos antes de que éste pudiera caer al suelo.

—Oh Dios...

Severus estaba convulsionando. Su cabello estaba manchado de sangre, y su ropa hecha jirones. Cada parche de piel visible tenía un color púrpura oscuro; eso quería decir que habían usado el Cruciatus contra él al menos una hora. El pocionista se había mordido el labio inferior. Los ojos oscuros se abrieron, pero sin enfocar; una miríada de vasos sanguíneos habían estallado, provocando que la parte blanca se volviera completamente roja. Además, Harry observó que salía sangre de uno de sus oídos. El hombre dejó de convulsionar y sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo.

—Oh Dios. Oh Dios. —Dejó a Sev con cuidado en el suelo, y entonces se dio cuenta de que el hombre tenía rotas las dos piernas—. ¡Remus! —exclamó Harry con una nota de pánico en su voz—. Ayúdame.

Lupin terminó de atar a Bagman. 

—Un segundo —pidió mientras sacaba la rata de la boca de Canuto. Sirius reapareció y Harry observó mientras ambos lanzaban el hechizo para devolver a Pettigrew a su forma humana. Sirius le lanzó un “Stupefy” gruñendo, y lo ató, amordazándolo también por si acaso. Tras eso, ambos hombres se acercaron a Harry.

—Mierda —exclamó Sirius, preocupando aún más al ojiverde—. Remus, tú conoces más hechizos de sanación. Harry y yo te ayudaremos.

—Ha tenido convulsiones —dijo el más joven—. Deberíamos inducirle el sueño. —Lo hizo rápidamente, suspirando de alivio cuando percibió que la fatigada respiración de Severus se volvía más relajada.

Remus pasó su varita sobre el cuerpo de Severus, recorriendo las heridas con unas luces de color rojo-dorado. El licántropo prestó especial atención a la cabeza y el torso.

—Hay algunos órganos dañados, en concreto el hígado, el riñón y el bazo. Creo que estuvieron pegándole patadas un buen rato. —Remus agarró la mano de Sirius entre la suya, y Harry observó cómo brotaba de ellos una gran oleada de poder, que el hombre lobo usó para entablillar las piernas rotas y lanzar varios hechizos de curación sobre ellas—. Esto lo ayudará hasta que lo llevemos a casa. —Miró al ojiverde—. Ahora te toca a ti. —Curó los cortes y magulladuras que Harry ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que se había hecho durante la pelea con Malfoy—. Menos mal que tienes la cabeza tan dura. Lo último que necesitas es otra conmoción cerebral.

—Se te va a quedar un bonito moratón —comento Sirius animadamente, ya que una buena pelea siempre lo llenaba de energía—. ¿Los interrogamos?

—Sí —respondió el joven con enojo por la situación vivida—. Por supuesto. ¿A quién le preguntamos primero?

—Bagman —respondió Remus, acercándose a él—. Dinos, Ludo. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Y quiero que me lo cuentes todo —le advirtió soltando un gruñido en la última palabra, con sus ojos ambarinos echando chispas.

Bagman estaba sudando profusamente y, si no fuera por el hecho de que sus ataduras se lo impedían, se estaría sacudiendo en su asiento. Comenzó a hablar, parpadeando rápidamente. 

—Yo no quería… sabes que siempre me has caído bien Harry. No fue idea mía. Intenté detenerlos, yo….

El ojiverde agarró a Bagman por el cuello y apretó.

—Empieza por el principio, y no te detengas hasta que lo sueltes todo, o si no te llevaré al bosque prohibido y te soltaré en la guarida de Aragog. —Sintió a Ludo tragando saliva bajo su mano y lo soltó abruptamente.

—Draco Malfoy acudió a mí hace unos seis meses — _Poco después de que la última apelación de Lucius fuera rechazada, entonces_ —. Me dijo que tenía que ayudarlo. ¡Me obligó! No tuve…

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

>>Había comprado todas mis deudas, las deudas de juego. Debía… casi 2600 galeones Mis deudas de juego. Debo... casi 2600 galeones — _Y el truco del oro Leprechaun solo funciona con adolescentes ingenuos_ —. Me dijo que quería que organizara un accidente de Quidditch contra ti, así que comencé a trabajar con Floris. Decidimos usar a las Arpías cuando se hizo pública tu aventura con Snape, aprovechando su odio a los mortífagos. Floris lanzó el hechizo anti-levitación.

—Eso es mentira —replicó Harry con frialdad—. Ella no es... no era lo suficientemente poderosa como para lanzar un hechizo de semejante magnitud. Lo hiciste tú.

Bagman bajó la vista, y finalmente, asintió.

—¿Y qué hay de Snape? —preguntó Sirius.

—Juro que no sabía nada de él hasta que me trajeron aquí hoy. —Un hilo de sudor descendió por el ojo izquierdo de Bagman y éste se vio obligado a entrecerrarlos.

—Estás mintiendo de nuevo —exclamó Harry bruscamente, agarrando al hombre otra vez del cuello—. Julian Whistleton me habló de ti. Te daré otra oportunidad.

—¡Está bien, está bien! Sí, sabía lo de Snape. Sabía que querían atraparlo, y que para ello usarían a Whistleton. Lo colocaron en ese laboratorio con ese objetivo. Pero no sabía que iban a… 

—¿Por qué Pettigrew te estaba amarrando? —inquirió Sirius.

Bagman tenía un aspecto enfermizo.

—Iban a... Vi lo que le hicieron a Floris y Whistleton. Iban a hacerme algo así a mí también. Iban a arrojar mi cuerpo al campo de las Arpías.

—¿Cómo les hicieron eso? Nunca había visto nada parecido —preguntó Remus completamente vencido por su curiosidad académica.

Bagman vaciló unos instantes, y el ojiverde apretó su agarre.

—Les obligaron a beber una poción. “Solución neutralizadora de Veritaserum”. Si alguien les daba Veritaserum... bueno, ya lo habéis visto. Pero Potter pudo interrogarlos, así que no funcionó correctamente. Se suponía que el efecto sería instantáneo. —Tosió.

Harry apretó su agarre durante unos instantes para luego relajar su mano. 

—¿Quién más está metido en todo esto?

—Nadie. Lo juro. —El chico contrajo su mano— ¡Lo juro!

Harry liberó el cuello de Bagman. Estaba muy molesto, y toda su rabia se había desbordado mientras escuchaba a Ludo hablar. Miró fijamente a Sirius y Remus.

—Ya he tenido suficiente —comentó mientras regresaba junto a Severus, se sentaba en el suelo junto a él y tomaba una de las manos maltratas y amoratadas con suavidad—. Matadlos y vámonos de aquí.

—Eh… —Sirius se mostró un tanto incómodo—. No sé si podemos hacerlo, en realidad.

El ojiverde bufó, Ahora no era el momento para que Sirius tuviera un ataque de conciencia.

—Está bien. Yo sí puedo hacerlo —exclamó Harry, apuntando a Malfoy con su varita.

—¡No! No me refería a eso. —El animago se arrodilló a su lado—. Habría muchas incógnitas si Malfoy y Bagman aparecieran asesinados. O —agregó apresuradamente— si desaparecieran. Además de los cuerpos que están en el laboratorio de Snape. —Apretó los dientes—. Ni siquiera podemos matar a Pettigrew porque tendremos testigos.

Harry bajó la cabeza y miró el rostro de Severus. La sangre había comenzado a secarse y desprenderse.

—Tendremos que llamar a los aurores, entonces.

—Sí —afirmó Remus—. Pero aurores en los que podamos confiar.

Harry era incapaz de concentrarse en ese momento. Se obligó a apartar la mirada del labio roto de Severus y la fijó en Malfoy. Al fin se le ocurrió una idea.

—Claro.

Subió corriendo a buscar una chimenea y polvos Flu, para comunicarse con el ministerio, introduciendo su cabeza en el fuego.

—¡Ron! —exclamó mientras echaba un vistazo por el pequeño cubículo de su amigo, pero no vio a nadie.

—¡Harry! ¿Qué diablos le ha pasado a tu cara? ¿Ha sido Snape…? —Inquirió el pelirrojo apareciendo de pronto.

_¿Por qué todos piensan eso?_

—No. Escucha, necesito tu ayuda. Llama a tu padre y a Percy, y busca a, veamos… cinco aurores en los que confíes. En los que de verdad confíes. Manda aquí a tres de ellos, junto con tu padre. Eh… estamos en la mansión Malfoy. Necesitamos que venga un medimago también.

—¿En la mansión Malfoy? ¿Qué hacéis...?

—Ron. Simplemente, hazlo. Tú, Percy y los otros dos Aurores tenéis que ir a Whiztel, al laboratorio de pociones. Remus Lupin se reunirá allí contigo. —Un toque en el hombro del ojiverde le hizo saber que Remus estaba de acuerdo.

—Pero Harry… —jadeó el pelirrojo.

—RON —exclamó Harry empleando el tono de voz al que no había recurrido desde hacía más de un año, su voz de mando—. Hazlo. Ya.

Ron cerró la boca y asintió, mientras el moreno apagaba el fuego.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A partir de ahí todo fueron “tareas domésticas”, como lo llamó Sirius. Los Aurores llegaron a la mansión junto con Arthur Weasley, evaluaron la situación y llevaron a los prisioneros a Azkaban. En Whiztel, como Harry se enteró más tarde, interrogaron al personal y retiraron los cuerpos. Harry realmente no se preocupó demasiado por todo eso; toda su atención se cernió sobre la medibruja que estaba examinando a Severus y ayudó a preparar la burbuja protectora en la que llevarían al pocionista a su casa, ya que no podían aparecerse con él y el empleo de la red Flu para transportarlo estaba completamente descartado. Sirius ayudó a su ahijado a levitar la burbuja que contenía el destrozado cuerpo de Severus durante el largo viaje de regreso. Al llegar, acomodaron al ojinegro en su cama y lo sacaron de la burbuja con cautela. La medibruja indicó que no podía hacer nada más hasta que el hombre se despertara, y sacudió la cabeza mostrando su desacuerdo con Harry por haberse negado a llevarlo a San Mungo. Allí por lo menos estaba durmiendo solo, sin desconocidos a su alrededor.

El ojiverde se dejó caer sobre el sillón colocado junto a la cama, y su padrino se acercó a él con torpeza.

—Sirius, no hace falta que te quedes —le dijo Harry, aunque en realidad no quería quedarse solo.

—Voy a quedarme — _Oh, gracias_ —. Deberías comer algo y dormir un poco. ¿No hay un elfo doméstico?

—Sí. —Harry luchó por ponerse de pie; estaba tan cansado que sus ojos no enfocaban. Se asomó al pasillo y llamó a Zippy, quien apareció frente a él en cuestión de segundos, con las orejas temblando—. Zippy, ¿nos has visto llegar?

El elfo asintió y sus orejas comenzaron a temblar más rápidamente. Después emitió un leve chillido

—Interrogatorio.

Harry se sintió mal.

—Sí, pero… por favor, ven conmigo. —Guió a Zippy hacia el dormitorio, donde Sirius estaba de pie junto a la ventana.

El elfo miró a Severus y sus enormes ojos se agrandaron aún más.

—Maestro Severus —susurró la criatura con una voz ronca, para después mirar a Harry.

—Se va a poner bien —dijo, intentando convencerse incluso a sí mismo, e intentando dejar de especular sobre cuánto tiempo habrían estado los Longbottom sometidos a la maldición Cruciatus antes de volverse locos—. Ya verás. No ha sido el Ministerio, sino otras personas, pero los hemos atrapado. Solo tenemos y cuidarlo y se pondrá bien.

Una pequeña mano le acarició la pierna con tanta ligereza que le dio la sensación de haberlo imaginado. Cuando el elfo desapareció, Harry se volvió a desplomar en la silla y se quedó dormido.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando despertó, estaba tendido en la cama junto a Severus, mientras Sirius se encontraba dormido en el sillón. Su padrino debía estar bastante incómodo; hubiera sido mejor dejar a Harry en la silla y que el hombre más alto se acostara en la cama, pero despertar uno junto al otro hubiera perturbado tanto a su padrino como a su amante, sin ninguna duda. Harry rio disimuladamente. 

—Uhh... — _¡Sev!_

Harry convocó su varita y la pasó rápidamente sobre el cuerpo de Severus. El organismo del hombre se estaba curando bastante bien; la hinchazón del cerebro se había reducido, los huesos de las piernas casi habían soldado, y los horribles moratones ya estaban desapareciendo, pero aún dormía profundamente. Harry miró su reloj y comprobó que llevaba más de 15 horas acostado. Salió de la cama y entró en el baño para tomar una ducha, que agradeció ampliamente. Cuando Salió, Sirius ya estaba despierto, frotándose el cuello. 

—Debería haberte ofrecido otra de las habitaciones para que durmieras —sugirió Harry.

De repente, Zippy se materializó frente al chico.

—¡Dios! —exclamó el ojiverde, respirando hondo intentando tranquilizarse—. Está mejor, Zippy.

El elfo miró a Severus y asintió, y clavó sus ojos en Harry.

>>Sí, me muero de hambre —respondió el ojiverde a la silenciosa pregunta, mientras Sirius parodiaba el asentimiento del elfo a su lado—. Prepara cualquier cosa, lo que se te ocurra. Muchas gracias. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —inquirió a su padrino que no dejaba de gesticular, tras la partida de Zippy.

—No acabo de entender lo del asunto del elfo mudo. —Sirius giró la cabeza—. Ha llegado Remus —comentó, y salió por la puerta en un instante, dejando a Harry solo.

El chico se sentó en la cama y agarró la mano de Severus suavemente. Deseaba desesperadamente que el hombre despertara, pero al mismo tiempo quería que permaneciera en ese sueño reparador. El tema de los Longbottom no cesaba de rondar su mente. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una vez transcurridos cuatro días, lo único que quería Harry era que su amante despertara, no le importaba si el hombre se había vuelto completamente loco. Ya tenía todas las heridas curadas, por lo que el ojiverde no comprendía por qué su pareja no volvía en sí. Harry se tumbó en la cama y lo miró fijamente; ese día se había tenido que enfrentar a otra ronda de preguntas de los investigadores del Ministerio, quienes siempre se las arreglaban para aparecer cuando ya había sucedido todo. Más tarde, se había dirigido a las administraciones de las Arpías y las Avispas, respectivamente; ambos equipos temían que el chico los demandara, por lo que podría obtener unos buenos pagos en efectivo por parte de ambos. Esas visitas no habían sido una pérdida total de tiempo. A media tarde, aparecieron en la casa Ron y Hermione; el pelirrojo intentó distraerlo con una partida de ajedrez mágico, mientras que su amiga intentó consolarlo mostrándole referencias que aparecían en la bibliografía médica de gente que había despertado repentinamente tras tres años o más en coma. Por último, había revisado las peticiones enviadas por distintos periódicos, que clamaban porque les concediera entrevistas y declaraciones. Suspiró y se quedó dormido súbitamente. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se despertó al sentir un toque en su frente, en su cicatriz. Harry conocía ese toque perfectamente, y su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, sin ser capaz de abrir los ojos.

—Harry. —El chico oyó el ronco susurro mientras unos dedos acariciaban su mejilla—. Harry.

Se obligó a abrir los ojos. Severus se había girado sobre su costado y lo estaba mirando fijamente. El blanco del ojo había recuperado su color al repararse los vasos sanguíneos dañados.

—¿Sev? —lo llamó el ojiverde, humedeciéndose los labios.

—Harry. Te amo.

Ya está, el hombre estaba igual de loco que un sombrerero ***********.** El chico comenzó a preguntarse cuál sería el horario de visita de San Mungo.

>>Nunca he pronunciado esas palabras, e iba a morir sin decírtelas. —Severus delineó los labios del ojiverde con sus dedos, y apoyó su mano sobre su rostro—. “Sólo quiero apoyarme sobre mi codo y mirar fijamente al vacío, sintiendo lo único cálido y hermoso del mundo respirando sobre mi costilla derecha.” **************

—Eh... Eso es... — _Algo muy extraño_. Giró la cabeza y besó los dedos de Severus suavemente.

El hombre le regaló una sonrisa.

—Es de un poema. Le tengo un especial cariño a la parte de “lo único cálido y hermoso del mundo”. —El ojinegro acercó la cara de Harry a la suya, y sus labios se encontraron suavemente, en un mínimo roce, para después separarse, y unirse de nuevo.

El corazón del ojiverde latía desbocado. Levantó su mano temblorosa y acarició el cabello de Severus. Estuvieron en silencio durante un rato, simplemente intercambiando besos ligeros, y Harry se encontraba tan bien que podría haber permanecido allí el resto de su vida, pero su estómago rugió.

El ojinegro rio entre dientes.

—Ahora sé que estoy despierto. Eso no ocurría en mis sueños —dijo Severus mientras se incorporaba bruscamente, soltando un leve gemido por el dolor que le causó esta acción. El hombre se estiró con cautela para desentumecer sus músculos.

—¿Has soñado? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad mientras se levantó de la cama, pero sin esperar respuesta añadió—: ¿Tú también tienes hambre?

—Sí —respondió Severus con fervor—. Necesito comida. Ahora entiendo cómo te sentías comiéndote esas patatas —mencionó, haciendo referencia a la estadía en el hospital del ojiverde—. He soñado cosas, o creo que eran sueños. Te hablaré sobre ellos más tarde, pero ahora necesito un baño, comida, y escuchar tu versión de los hechos.

—¿Pueden Sirius y Remus ayudarme a explicártelo todo? —preguntó mientras se acercaba al lado de la cama de su pareja para ayudarlo a levantarse. Se dirigieron juntos al baño a paso lento, donde el ojiverde abrió el grifo.

—¿Están aquí? —cuestionó Severus sorprendido.

—Sí. Ellos… —El hombre iba a enterarse de todas formas tarde o temprano—, me acompañaron a buscarte, y se han estado quedando aquí desde entonces.

—Ya veo. —Severus se quitó el pijama y se metió en la bañera humeante—. Está bien, pero siempre y cuando esté vestido apropiadamente. Odio los pijamas.

Harry sonrió y abandonó el baño para compartir la buena noticia con el resto de los habitantes de la casa. En la cara de Zippy se instauró una amplia sonrisa, y comenzó a preparar una amplia gama de las comidas favoritas de su amo, mientras Sirius abrazaba a su ahijado, al igual que Remus.

El baño reactivó a Severus, quien emergió desprendiendo su aroma a menta/limón tan característico. Como se negó a volver a la cama, Harry colocó algunas sillas alrededor de la pequeña mesa que había en el dormitorio, y, mientras comía sin parar, los otros tres relataron su parte de la historia. 

—Y después te metimos en una burbuja de protección, y Sirius y yo te trajimos de regreso —concluyó Harry, hurgando en sus crepes completamente olvidados; estaban tan buenos que le hicieron plantearse al chico si Zippy tendría alguna rama francesa—. Ahora tú —pidió al ojinegro.

—Bien —respondió Severus dando un sorbo a su zumo de arándanos; había armado un pequeño escándalo cuando el chico se negó a dejarle tomar una copa de vino —¿Recuerdas que te dije que Julian había echado a perder una poción?

Harry asintió.

—Pues no lo había hecho. Preparó exactamente el tipo de poción que quería hacer. —Los labios del ojinegro se tensaron—. Solo necesitó agregarle un ingrediente más, y obtuvo una “Poción para Alterar la Voluntad”. La terminó esa mañana y la vertió en mi té.

—Recuerdo esa poción. Era casi desconocida, hasta que en la época de Voldemort comenzó a aparecer por todas partes —explicó Remus pensativamente, tras dirigir a Severus una mirada rápida, casi imperceptible—. Sería como la versión en poción de la maldición Imperio, con un giro muy desagradable.

—En efecto. Es... insoportablemente dolorosa, como tener vidrios rotos circulando por las venas —comentó el pocionista con los ojos fijos en su vaso—. Julian me obligó a quitar todos mis hechizos de protección, lo que permitió que Draco se apareciera junto con Pettigrew y Bagman. A Thrimblemere no la vi, debió llegar más tarde. Y, el resto ya lo sabéis. Me llevaron a la Mansión Malfoy y… bueno —terminó, bebiendo otro sorbo de zumo.

Sirius lo miró con lo que casi se habría podido interpretar como simpatía.

—Me pregunto por qué Draco te hizo eso. Siempre me dio la impresión de que le agradabas.

—Pettigrew acudió a él para contarle que yo había ayudado a capturar a Lucius.

—¿Lo hiciste? —preguntó Harry asombrado. Eso no había aparecido en las noticias sobre el juicio de Malfoy.

—Si. —Fin del tema.

—¿Qué hay de la caída de Harry? —cuestionó Remus en voz baja.

—Creo que su plan cambió un poco cuando mi… afecto por Harry se hizo ampliamente conocido. En principio, solo tenían la intención de matarme —respondió Severus jugueteando con su tenedor—. Muy irónico, ¿no? Prepararon el ataque contra Harry para que pareciera que el problema era que yo había sido un Mortífago, y, sin embargo, planeaban matarme por haberlos traicionado. —Dejó caer el tenedor sobre su plato con un pequeño tintineo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes.

—¿Y qué hay de Julian? —inquirió Harry, que no había parado de darle vueltas a la acusación de Whistleton desde que la escuchó. 

—Yo… te lo contaré más tarde —dijo el ojinegro mientras miraba a Sirius durante un segundo, antes de volver a fijar la vista sobre su pareja—. Debo admitir que estoy muy cansado ahora.

—Creo que esa es la señal para que nos marchemos —comentó Remus, poniéndose de pie—. Nos vamos a casa. —Vaciló unos instantes antes de tocar el hombro del pocionista y añadir—: Llámanos si necesitas algo.

La ceja de Severus se arqueó.

—¿”Nos”?

Sirius se mostró incómodo.

—Sí, pero no te acostumbres —replicó, girándose hacia su ahijado y abrazándolo—. Hasta pronto —se despidió, prácticamente arrastrando al licántropo fuera de la habitación.

Harry rio.

—Bueno, creo que eso ha sido un gran avance. —Miró a Severus—. ¿Estás cansado de verdad, o es que no querías responder a la pregunta?

—Estoy agotado. Te contestaré mañana —contestó el hombre con franqueza, mientras se ponía de pie, tambaleándose un poco. Harry lo ayudó a llegar a la cama y se acostó junto a él—. No hace falta que te quedes.

—Me quedo —respondió Harry con firmeza, y, cuando vio que su pareja había cerrado los ojos, besó cada uno de sus párpados.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry pasó la mayor parte del día siguiente entre el Ministerio de Magia y Whiztel. Regresó a casa casi a la hora de cenar, muy satisfecho, y logró convencer a Severus de comer en la cama, básicamente desnudándose hasta quedar en bóxers y metiéndose bajo las sábanas. Dejó escapar un suspiro de plenitud cuando acabó el último trozo de pastel de manzana.

—Tengo que volver a hacer ejercicio, sea como sea.

—Creía que habías pensado dejar el equipo de todas formas —respondió Severus mientras pelaba una pera con destreza.

—Sí, pero… —Se sonrojó—. Me gusta cómo se ve mi cuerpo cuando estoy en forma. — _Ser un adorno tiene que tener sus ventajas, al fin y al cabo._

El ojinegro sonrió.

—Eso no te lo voy a negar. —Cuando terminó de cortar su pera, añadió—: Creo que me querías preguntar algunas cosas.

Harry parpadeó varias veces ante el abrupto cambio de tema.

—Sí —respondió, dejando a un lado su plato—. Julian me dijo que mataste a su madre.

Severus mordió una rodaja de pera, masticó y la tragó antes de contestar.

—Nunca me has preguntado nada sobre mi época como mortífago. —Hizo una pausa larga—. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres saberlo?

El ojiverde se dio cuenta de lo que realmente le estaba preguntando su amante. 

—Sí —respondió acariciando su brazo—. Sí.

El hombre hizo otra pausa, como si estuviera intentando decidir por dónde empezar.

—El libro de Castellat. —“Pociones oscuras y sus antídotos”, el libro tan difícil de encontrar que Harry había regalado a su pareja por San Valentín —Reconocí algunas de las pociones mientras lo estaba leyendo. Ya sospechaba que lo haría.

Harry esperó a que el ojinegro continuara.

>>Las había preparado. Bajo las órdenes de Voldemort, siguiendo las instrucciones que me dio.

Harry se acercó a Severus y agarró su mano. Los dedos largos apretaron los suyos con fuerza.

>>Solía hacer la poción que le dieron a Julian y Thrimblemere, la “Solución neutralizadora de Veritaserum”. La reconocí en cuanto me describiste los cadáveres —explicó, apretando la mano del ojiverde—. No conozco… no recuerdo a la madre de Julian. Me dijo que era una bruja que estaba a cargo de las barreras protectoras de un pueblo de Yorkshire. Le dieron la “Poción para Alterar la Voluntad” y la obligaron a retirar las protecciones. Después los mortífagos… la matamos. A ella y a la mayor parte de los habitantes del pueblo. —El hombre lo había soltado todo sin titubear, como si lo hubiera ensayado previamente.

Harry llevó la mano de Severus a su boca y la besó. Los ojos oscuros se alzaron y se quedaron fijos en su rostro.

>>¿No estás...?

—No —respondió el chico mientras se acercaba aún más a él, con su mano todavía apoyada contra su rostro—. Lo hiciste, sí. Pero dejaste de hacerlo por tu propia voluntad hace ya casi veinte años. Eso no define quién eres. —Severus lo miró con evidente asombro—. ¿De verdad creías que yo…? —El movimiento de ojos del mayor le dio la respuesta—. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que no me escuchas? ¿O acaso no me crees? —No podía creer que eso estuviera sucediendo de nuevo. Era hora de emplear el arma no-tan-secreta—. ¿Cómo están tus piernas?

—¿Qué? —preguntó el ojinegro completamente desconcertado.

—¿Te duelen? —Harry estaba ahora apoyado contra el costado del pocionista.

—Eh… no —respondió Severus con un tono de voz que sugería que el chico había perdido la cabeza por completo.

—Bien. —El joven apartó el plato de su pareja y se subió a su regazo.

El ojinegro no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Está bien, te creo —dijo, dándole un beso en la coronilla a Harry, y rodeándolo con sus brazos, haciéndole cosquillas levemente en los costados. El chico trató de retorcerse, pero una mano lo mantuvo firme en su lugar, provocándole otro cosquilleo.

—¿De verdad me crees? —inquirió Harry, agarrando las manos de su amante para que se estuviera quieto. Miró al ojinegro con intensidad.

—Sí —respondió el hombre tras una pausa, y luego, como si estuviera sorprendido por su propia respuesta, repitió—: Sí, te creo. —El pocionista logró liberar uno de sus brazos y rodeó con él a Harry.

—Bien. —El ojiverde comenzó a besarlo de forma vacilante, pero en seguida se volvió más insistente, recorriendo con su lengua los labios de Severus e introduciéndola en su boca. Una de las manos del pocionista se dirigió a la parte trasera del cuello del joven, y la otra comenzó a acariciar su pecho desnudo. Harry gimió, acariciando el suave cabello oscuro del hombre.

Severus se apartó y apoyó la frente contra la de Harry.

—Espera. Ahora no.

El ojiverde comenzó a deslizarse fuera del regazo de su pareja, preocupado, pero éste lo mantuvo en su lugar con sus brazos. Severus recuperó la botella de vino que había insistido en abrir durante la cena, y sirvió una copa para cada uno.

—Mi plan es sacarte información, así que primero voy a emborracharte.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Por mí, estupendo —respondió, dando un sorbo a su vino felizmente; esa era otra de las cosas que Whippet les había negado, alegando que era “meado de franceses estirados”, aunque sí les permitía beber cerveza y whisky, “bebidas británicas decentes”.

—Hoy has estado fuera mucho tiempo.

—Sí —respondió mirando a Severus, a quien claramente lo estaba consumiendo la curiosidad—. ¿Te gustaría saber lo que he estado haciendo?

El ojinegro rellenó la copa de Harry.

—En efecto.

—Primero he estado en el Ministerio, recordándoles discretamente que un ataque contra ti es también un ataque contra mí, y que, si ponen de excusa tu pasado para abandonar el caso contra Malfoy, Pettigrew y Bagman, o para juzgarlo de una forma que no sea convincente, yo… eh… los empapelaría —explicó sonriendo. Severus parecía un poco aturdido—. Y luego estuve hablando con otras personas sobre otros asuntos. Y después fui a Whiztel, donde me reuní con la junta directiva. Primero les expliqué que necesitaban mejorar los controles de seguridad sobre sus empleados, ya que no quiero que se repita lo que ya se conoce como “el episodio Whistleton”. — Hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de vino.

—¿En Whiztel también se mencionó la palabra “empapelar”? —preguntó el ojinegro con un deje de diversión.

—Eh... —pensó Harry—. No, allí fui más diplomático porque quería hablar con ellos sobre otro asunto —indicó, inhalando profundamente—. Me estoy proponiendo fundar una empresa pública-privada que se centre en las relaciones entre magos y muggles.

Severus parpadeó varias veces y el ojiverde comenzó a lanzar su perorata.

>>Los magos y los muggles interactúan mucho más de lo que se reconoce oficialmente. Creo que deberíamos reconocer este hecho y brindar apoyo a los magos que se encuentren en el mundo muggle y viceversa: muggles que están malditos y tienen que vivir en el mundo mágico, o que se enamoran de magos, etc. Lo primero que hará mi empresa será impartir talleres para magos sobre aspectos de la vida diaria muggle: cosas como el transporte público, el dinero, entretenimiento y ropa. Y después implantaremos algo similar para los muggles. Recuerdo lo confuso que era todo para mí el primer año que entré en Hogwarts, así que planeo dar una orientación especial a niños mágicos nacidos en familias muggle, y quizá otra para sus padres, para que puedan comprender lo que hablan sus hijos cuando vuelven a casa por vacaciones. Y tengo otras ideas para su expansión. Y como es pública-privada, el Ministerio no tiene que financiarlo todo, una parte la pone Whiztel, a la que entregaremos parte de los beneficios, en una escala variable. —Terminó su explicación y miró a su pareja, quien había acabado toda su copa de vino durante la charla.

—Harry, estoy impresionado —dijo Severus con una mirada cálida.

—¿Lo estás? —Había sido más aterrador contárselo al ojinegro que a cualquiera de los funcionarios con los que se había reunido—. ¿De verdad?

—Sí. Es una idea excelente. —Y tras una pausa añadió—: ¿Has pensado incluir a Arthur Weasley en el primer taller?

Harry soltó una carcajada.

—Por favor. Me ha estado enviando una lechuza casi todos los días para preguntarme sobre él —respondió, relajándose y tomando otro sorbo de vino—. Voy a intentar convencer a Hermione y Amaryll para que se unan al proyecto. —Hermione para la información y la organización, y Amaryll por su asombroso conocimiento de la cultura juvenil muggle—. Y conforme nos vayamos expandiendo, iremos contratando más personal. Probablemente nos estableceremos en Whiztel, pero pasaré la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de allí. 

—¿Vivir aquí… será un inconveniente para ti? —preguntó Severus, con un deje de preocupación. 

—No, por supuesto que no. Eh… ¿te molesta que trabaje en Whiztel yo también?

—Claro que no —contestó su pareja con un beso.

—Genial. —Harry sonrió—. Tu turno. ¿Qué soñaste cuando estabas inconsciente?

Severus se mostró incómodo.

—Eh… quizá… hayan sido visiones.

El ojiverde intentó reprimir su risa, pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara un pequeño bufido.

—Lo siento —se disculpó soltando otro bufido—. Es sólo... —Se rindió y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Severus esperó a que el chico se recompusiera, con una expresión de impaciencia en el rostro.

—¿Ha terminado, Potter?

Harry dejó de reír.

—Sí, sí —respondió con seriedad.

—Si eres capaz de comportarte, te lo contaré —indicó Severus con una mirada severa. El joven asintió y el hombre dejó su vaso sobre la mesita de noche—. Bien. Soñé —dijo remarcando sarcásticamente la palabra— contigo.

Todo remanente de risa desapareció del cuerpo de Harry.

—¿Todo el tiempo? ¿Los cuatro días?

El mayor asintió.

—Aunque no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así, por supuesto. Y a veces eran más… fuertes, más… vívidos. Quizá eso sucedía en los momentos en los que estabas conmigo. Yo… simplemente te veía. Algunas imágenes eran recuerdos: tu primer día de clase, el Torneo de los Tres Magos, cuando me dejaste inconsciente en la Casa de los Gritos… —Miró burlonamente al chico, y después agregó con suavidad—: Pero también vi imágenes tuyas siendo más viejo. —Hizo una pausa—. Aquí. En nuestra casa.

El corazón de Harry latía salvajemente.

—Bien. —Fue lo único que logró decir. Apartó su copa y acarició suavemente la mejilla de Severus. El ojinegro agarró su mano y la besó. El chico se acurrucó entre los brazos del otro hombre—. En tus visiones, ¿estabas conmigo?

—Creo que sí. Mirabas en mi dirección y sonreirías —respondió, acariciando con sus largos dedos los labios de Harry.

—Bien. —Tras una pequeña pausa agregó—: Y como ahora es _nuestra_ casa, ¿puedo montar un gimnasio en el sótano?

Severus rio entre dientes.

—Parece que te preocupas bastante por tu apariencia, después de haber insistido tanto en que no eras un mero adorno. No es que me queje, fíjate.

—Entonces eso es un sí, ¿verdad? —preguntó besando al ojinegro—. ¿Verdad?

Severus soltó un resoplido burlón.

—Sí, pero no lo pongas demasiado cerca de la bodega —contestó, devolviéndole el beso—. ¿Planeas hacer lo que te dé la gana, pisoteándome durante el resto de mi vida? —inquirió el pocionista, con una nota de seriedad bajo la burla.

Harry acarició su suave cabello.

—Claro que sí, idiota. —Fue recompensado con una de las raras sonrisas de Severus y otro beso. El chico respondió a él con entusiasmo, viajando desde los cálidos labios a la fuerte mandíbula, descendiendo finalmente hacia el largo cuello, mordiendo la pálida piel. El ojinegro comenzó a acariciar su pecho y su abdomen, y Harry pudo sentir la erección de su amante presionando contra su muslo. El joven apartó sus labios y preguntó—: ¿Estás…? ¿quieres?

Su pareja lo miró con ojos vidriosos.

—¡Sí!

Genial, porque Harry no sabía si sería capaz de detenerse de nuevo. Regresó su atención a la suave garganta, y lamió la clavícula. Severus solo llevaba una bata puesta, y el chico la abrió, observando por unos instantes la piel sin marcas, y acariciando ligeramente el pecho. Empujó la mano contra él, pudiendo sentir el latir del corazón del otro hombre. Tras darle otro beso apasionado, el ojiverde se arrodilló entre las piernas de su amante, y deslizó la bata por los hombros delgados, acariciando de paso los brazos del hombre. Acto seguido, recorrió con sus dedos los hombros, el pecho y el abdomen, descendiendo por la cadera, hasta llegar a las largas piernas; quería tocar y memorizar cada centímetro de piel sin heridas ni cicatrices, pero Severus tiró de él acercándolo hasta que el chico quedó completamente recostado sobre su cuerpo, con la dura polla del ojinegro presionando contra su vientre. Las fuertes manos agarraron el trasero de Harry y lo acercaron aún más, y Severus comenzó a lamer y morder el lóbulo de la oreja y el cuello. El chico se restregó contra él frenéticamente, bajando sus bóxers hasta las rodillas para que sus erecciones se rozaran.

—Oh… no puedo… —Hundió su cara en el hueco del cuello de Severus. Un largo dedo recorrió su hendidura y rozó su entrada. Harry se sacudió contra Severus con más fuerza, y el hombre retiró la mano. El ojiverde murmuró una protesta e intentó alejarse de su amante, pero la mano que permanecía agarrando su trasero se lo impidió. El dedo regresó, ahora completamente resbaladizo, y tocó su entrada, deslizándose hacia adentro con una lentitud casi dolorosa. Severus empujó el cuerpo de Harry un poco hacia arriba, lo suficiente para que la mano que sujetaba su trasero pudiera moverse hacia la polla goteante del chico, dando unas cuantas sacudidas antes de detenerse.

—¡Sev! —exclamó el ojiverde mientras arremetía contra la mano, incitándole a continuar con sus movimientos.

—Ponte a horcajadas — ordenó, y Harry, tras terminar de quitarse los bóxers, obedeció, arrodillándose sobre su amante. Severus levantó un poco las piernas del chico y comenzó a deslizarse bajo su cuerpo. Harry, comprendiendo lo que el hombre quería hacer, colocó un par de almohadas bajo la cabeza de su pareja y se agarró al cabecero de la cama, mientras una caliente lengua comenzaba a lamer su polla a fondo. El dedo continuaba entrando y saliendo por su abertura, y Harry intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no empujar hacia delante y hundirse hasta el fondo de esa tentadora boca, que en ese momento estaba besando suavemente la cabeza de su erección. Otro dedo comenzó a penetrarlo y sus caderas se movieron hacia delante sin que pudiera detenerlas. Notó una risa sobre su erección, y la increíble boca la absorbió por completo.

Harry dejó caer una mano y recorrió el sedoso cabello negro con los dedos, mientras su polla continuaba envuelta en un calor húmedo, con unos suaves labios arrastrándose sobre ella una y otra vez. La firme lengua se desplazaba por la vena palpitante situada en la parte inferior de su polla, mientras que los largos dedos no paraban de follarlo. Harry se escuchó a si mismo jadear y lloriquear de impotencia cuando tanto la boca como los dedos aceleraron su ritmo, y el ojiverde no pudo resistirse más al impulso de placer que estaba recorriendo su cuerpo. Se corrió en la boca de Severus en poderosos pulsos y se desplomó, jadeando, mientras los dedos abandonaban su cuerpo. Harry se dejó caer hacia un lado.

Severus abrazó al ojiverde y lo besó, permitiendo que el chico se saboreara a sí mismo en los labios de su amante. Harry besó los labios, las mejillas enrojecidas, la ganchuda nariz, las cejas oscuras y las pequeñas arrugas que se le formaban al pocionista entre los ojos. 

—Sabes, te amaría incluso sin el sexo increíble, pero la verdad es que ayuda —rio, acariciando el cuello de su pareja.

—En efecto —ronroneó el otro—. Supongo que será mejor que sigamos manteniendo el ritmo —afirmó, acariciando la espalda de Harry hasta llegar a su trasero.

—Está claro que mantenerlo no será un problema para ti —respondió el ojiverde, agarrando la erección goteante de Severus, y acariciándola mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo para lamer los oscuros pezones.

—Ven aquí, mocoso insolente. —El ojinegro lo empujó hacia arriba y lo besó con fuerza, colocándolo posteriormente de espaldas sobre la cama. Los dedos resbaladizos volvieron a explorar y tentar la entrada de Harry, mientras la otra mano rodeaba el pene aun medio duro del ojiverde, comenzando a acariciarlo. Severus introdujo dos dedos hasta la mitad, y Harry empujó hacia abajo, intentando meterlos enteros. El pocionista lo devoró con la mirada y deslizó un tercer dedo por su abertura, encontrando la sensible glándula en su interior, mientras bombeaba su pene con firmeza con la otra mano. 

Harry se retorcía con impotencia, desesperado por la búsqueda de mayores sensaciones. Trató de separar aún más las piernas. Oyó un jadeo emitido por Severus y los dedos se retiraron. El ojiverde cogió el lubricante y lo extendió sobre la polla de su amante, provocando logrando otro gemido

—¿Cómo quieres…?

—Así —respondió el pocionista alzando las piernas de Harry y colocándolas alrededor de su cintura, posicionándose entre ellas. El chico agarró los hombros de Severus y se empujó sobre la polla que esperaba para entrar.

—Ah… —gimió. El ojinegro estaba mordiéndose el labio, tratando de controlarse, cuando Harry contrajo su trasero de forma deliberada—. ¡Ah! —Severus se introdujo de una estocada y el ojiverde gimió de placer, deslizando una mano por el suave cabello del hombre y acercándolo para darle un beso. Su amante se retiró y volvió a empujar con cuidado, mientras sus largos dedos rodearon de nuevo la polla de Harry, bombeando dos veces para después detenerse. 

>>¡Sev!

El pocionista colocó la mano de Harry sobre su propia erección.

—Quiero verte haciéndolo —ordenó. El ojiverde se estremeció y obedeció de inmediato, tocándose mientras su amante lo miraba, enterrado en su interior, pero sin moverse.

—Oh por favor... oh por favor... —suplicó Harry. Sentía la polla dentro de él enorme e hinchada, y se retorció desesperadamente, intentando follarse con ella. Bombeó su erección con furia, hasta que Severus se retiró por completo. El chico gimió, y ambos se quedaron inmóviles por unos instantes. El ojinegro volvió a enterrarse en el chico, con duras embestidas, casi castigadoras, y cada vez más rápidas. El hombre seguía mirando a Harry acariciándose, mientras éste se encontraba abrumado por el placer que le estaba provocando la polla que no paraba de entrar y salir. El ojiverde arqueó la espalda e intentó profundizar aún más las embestidas. 

Harry sintió que su orgasmo se encontraba próximo y dejó de tocarse; quería correrse junto con Severus. El cabello sudoroso del ojinegro caía sobre su rostro sonrojado. El hombre se inclinó y besó a su amante brevemente, antes de retirarse y comenzar a follarlo aún con más fuerza. Harry volvió a agarrar su polla, sintiendo todo el placer que se acumulaba dentro de él. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, por lo que se obligó a relajarse y entregarse a las embestidas de su pareja, a sus propios bombeos, y al delirante éxtasis que palpitaba tras sus párpados, en sus testículos, a lo largo de su polla a punto de explotar… No pudo aguantar más; gimió y se corrió en fuertes espasmos. Severus jadeó, dio varias embestidas más antes de detenerse en el interior del chico. Harry sintió cómo el líquido caliente brotaba dentro de su cuerpo y apretó su trasero una vez más contra su amante. Severus se desplomó sobre su pareja, quien lo abrazó y comenzó a acariciar su espalda. Harry se percató de que el otro hombre estaba temblando, con el rostro hundido en su cuello. 

—¿Sev? —lo llamó, rozando suavemente el oscuro cabello—. ¿Estás bien?

El pocionista alzó la cabeza.

—Oh, sí —respondió retirándose un poco de Harry, abrazándolo a su vez—. Sí. Ha sido… muy intenso. —dijo, dándole un beso cálido al chico.

Harry se apartó y el ojinegro emitió un gemido de protesta.

—Vuelvo enseguida —explicó mientras se dirigía al baño, para después regresar con un paño húmedo. Limpió a Severus suavemente y dejó caer la tela—. ¿Mejor?

—Mm —contestó el otro, mientras bostezaba— Me voy a dormir. Necesito descansar antes de reanudar mi reinado de terror en Whiztel mañana. —Acercó a Harry a su cuerpo—. Y tú también. Nox. — Las luces se apagaron.

—Buena idea —respondió Harry adormilado. Se acurrucó junto al largo cuerpo y, mientras se quedaba dormido, escucho a Severus murmurar algo que sonaba parecido a “Lo único cálido y hermoso”, y sonrió en sueños.

FIN

***Ambos recitan un fragmento de un poema de John Donne, llamado “Canonization”.** **Severus dice: “Now, for God´s sake hold your tongue and let me love.” Y Harry le responde con: “We die and rise the same, and prove mysterious by this love.”**

**** En este caso, Harry hace un juego de palabras entre el “rise” que aparece en el poema, con “rising”, que es excitarse.** **En el original dice: “Hey, I think I´m rising again.”**

***** Creo que Harry se refiere a que es un Restaurante muy destacado entre los magos, y que lo van a reconocer inmediatamente. El término que emplea es “high-profile”, que en español sería “de alto perfil”, pero este término me suena muy extraño.**

***** *****Creo que en la anterior historia puse que Floris era un hombre. No sé por qué se me pasó por la cabeza que era un chico, y aún no me había leído esta historia, lo siento jajaja. Floris es la buscadora del equipo, y es una chica.**

******* En inglés la llama “evil cow”, algo así como vaca malvada. He decidido cambiarlo a cerda porque en español, llamar a alguien vaca tiene un contexto distinto. Snape dice que está de acuerdo con la comparación de Whippet con un bovino malévolo, pero como he cambiado vaca por cerdo, he tenido que cambiar también este concepto.**

******** Tipo de Whisky escocés.**

********* Pavloviano se refiere a una teoría dentro de la psicología llamada condicionamiento clásico. En ella, se dice que el aprendizaje puede hacerse a través de refuerzos positivos y negativos. Por ejemplo, dar una recompensa a un perro mientras le pedimos que se siente para que lo relacione con algo bueno y aprenda la orden. O gritarle cuando hace algo mal, para que no vuelva a repetirlo. En la historia, Sirius asocia directamente el cepillo con placer, y se relaja al instante, o al menos creo que es eso lo que ha querido decir la autora. No sé si lo he dejado claro, pero quería aprovechar para algo mis clases de psicología jajajaj. Aquí os dejo un enlace por si os interesa, sé que no tiene mucho que ver con la historia, pero por si estáis interesados en la psicología como yo:** [ **https://psicologiaymente.com/psicologia/conductismo** ](https://psicologiaymente.com/psicologia/conductismo)

********** Schadenfreude literalmente significa “sentimiento de alegría o satisfacción generado por el sufrimiento, infelicidad o humillación del otro”. Básicamente, disfrutar con las desgracias de los demás.**

***********Como curiosidad, la expresión de “estar loco como un sombrerero” se empezó a usar a finales del siglo XVIII y principios del XIX, debido a que las personas que se dedicaban a hacer sombreros con frecuencia empezaban a presentar síntomas como convulsiones, temblores, depresión, sobreexcitación, etc., por lo que la gente comenzó a decir que los sombrereros estaban locos. Pero más tarde, ya en el siglo XX, se descubrió que lo que pasaba era que los sombreros para procesar el fieltro con el que hacían los sombreros, usaban mercurio, muy tóxico para el organismo, y al manipularlo continuamente, adquirían una enfermedad llamada hidrargirismo, que era la que provocaba todos estos síntomas. En la época estaba tan extendido lo de la locura de los sombrereros, que incluso Lewis Carroll lo reflejó en uno de sus personajes, “el sombrero loco”, que ya todos conoceréis, de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. No tiene nada que ver con la historia, pero lo dejo como curiosidad y dato histórico jajjaja.**

************ La última nota ya chicos, que vaya lio os estoy montando jajaja. Lo que recita Severus es un fragmento del poema “Les Luths”, de Frank O´Hara.** **El original dice: “I want only to lean on my elbow and stare into space feeling the one warm beautiful thing in the world breathing upon my right rib”.**

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, chicos, pues ya solo queda la tercera parte de la historia. Pido perdón por la cantidad de notas, pero al ser una historia tan larga no sabía cómo colocarlas para que no fuera un lio jajaja. Nos vemos en la tercera parte, y recuerdo que si queréis que traduzca las otras dos precuelas, solo tenéis que pedírmelo.


End file.
